Long Live the King
by Scorpina
Summary: They are on their own now. Melee Brawler, formerly known as Shuriken Star has gone rouge. No longer under the heroes association, she has gone into business with Garou. Yet, not many are taking the news well. Matters only grow worst when something happens to Melee, what was used to save her life is now starting to change it!
1. Chapter 1

Long live the king.

Chapter 1 – Observe from afar.

It was time to step back. Gyoro Gyoro knew this to be true, she realized now that Garou would fight her no matter what she threw at him. He would resist and retaliate if and whenever possible. He was the perfect specimen, but now, he was too hard to handle. "Gyoro, why did you make him stronger?" questioned Phoenix man.

Gyoro Gyoro thought it over. ' _I assumed if I had pushed him hard enough, his mind would break. A broken mind is something I can easily manipulate and convince. It appears he is a lot stronger than that. I never would have thought he could resist the monster urges despite them festering and growing inside of him.'_

Phoenix man then asked. "Why did you sacrifice the Wyrm god? He was our strongest allies! Because of him, more monsters are now on their way to our new location. Now… he's dead! Eaten by Garou!"

' _He served his purpose. I was hoping he would be the one to encounter the hero by the name of Shuriken Star. She has been the one interfering with my experiment. I must admit though, her influence was something I couldn't have imagined for Garou. I was pleased with the strike on her, and I am continuing observations.'_

Phoenix man was confused. "Observations? But, she was cured of the poisons! What more is there to observe?"

Gyoro Gyoro laughed. ' _You didn't see the extent Garou went to protect her from the poison, you didn't see his separate attempt to stop her flesh from growing in infection. He used part of his own body tissue to save her, and that will be a mistake in the end. As I said, it has all gone accordingly. We will use her to use him._ '

There was an awkward silence, Phoenix man still didn't quite understand. "But, she is not with us, she does not believe in our cause. Why would she help us? What is the purpose of targeting her? What have you made Garou do that will tip this all in our favor?"

Gyoro Gyoro's eye winkled with a smile. ' _I came to a simple conclusion. This one who we wish to be our king requires something else that may convince him to join us and take his place. To create a world both fitting for him… and one closest to him. This king… needs a queen_ '


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- competition.

The Fubuki group, top of the Class B heroes was having a rough time. For one, every bounty they have gone after has been caught long before they make an attempt. Second, their targets were usually in their area, third, it's the same story each and every time. The Fubuki group knows to work well with each other to obtain and trap various targets. Bounties in particular were a group effort. They take their time planning and back up plans should one fail in taking down the bounty. Yet, the moment they figure out how they would go in and capture the target… it was already caught!

It hasn't happened just once now. But ten time!

Blizzard was getting fet up with it all. Each time she sends her team out, they return empty handed. "What is wrong with all of you? These are class C bounties and not one of you can secure it!" she demanded.

Her legions looked down at the floor shamefully. "It's not that we aren't trying Miss Blizzard. Someone is getting to them before us!"

"No one is faster than us, we have people all over the cities, how can someone beat us to the punch?" she demanded. For a moment, she thought it could have been the work of Saitama, however, bounties aren't usually his thing. Still, what is moving faster and more coordinated than her own team? They are the top of the B class heroes, she wondered though if it was a new upstart of a hero trying to get their ranks up.

"Chief…" said Eyelashes. "A new one has come up… the Monster Princess has appeared."

Blizzard stood. "We go now, everyone stay together. I don't want any mistakes like last time!" she called.

She gathered her strongest team members into the black car. From there they sped off to where the Monster Princess has shown up. The people were fleeing the area, however, she has already snagged a few victims. "Yes, fight to the death for my love! Please your Princess!" she called. The dominatrix monster already set her claw in the people, men were fighting bloody battles just because she told them too. Monster Princess suddenly noticed the Fubuki group, she began to laugh aloud to their appearance. "I was hoping you would come!"

She cracked her whip, suddenly, they came out in droves. A Class heroes all trapped under her spell, began to lurch forward at first. "No… How could she have taken all these A class heroes down?" muttered Fubuki.

"Take them, all of them, take the Fubuki group and bring them to me! They will be my slaves… Leave the Blizzard of Hell to me!" called Princess.

The A class began to dash right towards them, yet she appeared.

Out of nowhere was Melee Brawler! She rushed in head on into the turned heroes. Merely striking various points before they dropped to the streets, unable to move.

Princess Monster froze, she stared at Melee and bore and angry look in her eyes. "You! I was told to kill you on sight!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Said Melee. "Bring it, bitchcakes!"

Princess Monster lined her shot, snapping her whip she aimed for Melee, but Melee was remarkably fast, faster than usual. She could avoid the lashes and even sent a few of her shurikens towards Princess in hopes of cutting her whip. But those too were deflected with ease.

"Hey! This is MY bounty!" protested Fubuki.

"Stay the hell out of the way!" snapped Melee. "We got this!"

Fubuki froze. "We?" she demanded.

Princess monster appeared just as confused. "Who else fights with you?" she demanded.

The shadow appeared overhead. It caught everyone's attention as it landed on the other side of the Monster Princess, blocking her exit if she were to run. At first, no one knew who or what came, Fubuki however began to see the features of this creature.

A tall, slender and yet tone person, their body covered in scales and coiled serpents, the only human feature about it was its face, yet bore blood red eyes and jagged teeth. The human monster arrived. "Garou…" Fubuki whispered.

But was he here to help the Monster Princess? Why else would he be here? He is still a level dragon threat to the population! Fubuki began to think she was in over her head, two monsters have gathered now. Yet, what the Monster Princess said, made her blood run cold. "Oooo, it is you! You look so much better than before!" she said to Garou. Then she snapped her whip. "I can't wait to make you mine!"

As she brought back her whip, Melee launched an attack, sending small blades right at the arms of Monster Princess, but once more, they were deflected! "I am sick of you!" she turned very suddenly and lashed her whip. She missed Melee completely yet got the Fubuki group!

"Damn it, not again!" muttered Blizzard.

Melee however was quick to take them down, striking chakra points and rendering them unconscious. When she turned, Garou was making his move. He rushed towards Monster Princess dodging her lashes with ease, he was nearly at her when she suddenly snapped her wrist, bringing her whip back to her in an instant, then, striking Garou across the chest!

"GAROU!" cried Melee.

He hit the ground hard, at first he didn't move, but when he did, he moaned. "My… My princess…"

The Monster Princess jumped with glee. "I got him! I got the hero hunter at my beck and call!" She then turned to Melee with a devious look in her eyes. "Oh, this is perfect… Garou… rise my love, rise!" she cooed.

Slowly, he stood under his own power, he turned to her yet his eyes were closed. "My Princess…" he said in a swooning voice.

"Yes… for now… You will make me your queen when this is all over. Now, come to me, embrace your Queen!"

He stumbled towards her, all the while he whispered. "My princess… my queen,"

Blizzard stood at the ready, if she could hold them off for the time being, perhaps there will still be a chance to stop the two. However, she turned to Melee oddly, she didn't appear the least bit concerned. In fact, she began to smile the moment Garou made his way to Princess and braced her in his arms. "Yes, that's it. You love me. You adore me, and do anything for me…" She looked over her shoulder. "Kill Melee Brawler for me!"

Garou didn't move, instead he braced her even tighter and said. "But I'm not IN love with you."

His eyes opened, there was no enchantment to them as his tail coiled around the Monster princess, forcing her to drop her whips. The look in her eyes was priceless.

Melee killed over laughing her ass off. "Oh man, I thought for a moment that was all a little too corny of acting. But NOPE! It was perfect!"

Princess Monster however struggled and refused to believe she was duped. "But I struck you! I hit you! You were to be MY slave!" she protested.

Garou smirked. "It's like you don't know me at all!"

Melee began to pick her whips off the ground, she gave them a good snap before considering keeping them. "Not bad, good material… but I am not a whipping kind of girl."

"Too bad," Garou said with a smirk.

"Grow up," she snapped back and began to cut up the Princess's whips.

"No, you bitch, those are mine!" But then, she realized she was in the coils of Garou, the monster who eats other monsters. She began to panic. "Wait… no… you… you won't eat me… now would you?"

He appeared to think it over, but there was a look of disinterest on Garou's face. "Meh, I don't like eating anything that looks too human like." He said.

She appeared relieved, that was until the serpent head on his tail began staring at her. Garou turned. "Just because I don't eat human like things… doesn't mean there isn't a part of me that does."

Fubuki had to swallow her scream, it took both her hands to prevent the shriek of terror escaping out of her. Garou's tail did just that, it's jaw wrapped around Do-S. Despite her protest and struggle, she began to vanish up into the serpent. Garou and Melee then did something odd. They posed for a picture, both lifting their middle finger as Do-S vanished into Garou's demonic serpent tail. With a flick of it, Monster Princess vanished, Garou's tail appeared no worst for wear. Let alone appear as if it were hiding a body in itself. He coiled it around his hip and appeared content. "So, lunch?" asked Melee.

Garou thought it over. "Yeah, I could go for lunch."

The two walked away like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Fubuki was quick to call the heroes Association to report the incident. "How can these two be allow to walk the streets?!" were the first words out of her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Lunch.

They kept staring at them, despite it all the two didn't appear to mind or care about the people watching them eat. For the first time in months, Garou attempted normal food once more. He savored the flavors of everything, especially the rare steaks he ordered, but still found they did nothing for his hunger. "I do miss flavor." He said with a sigh.

"Maybe we ought to start writing ourselves a monster cook book or something."

He smirked. "I doubt that, you know me. When I am hungry, I got to eat it and now! I ain't waiting for something to cook!" he said. "Nice thought though."

The meal was good, despite the stares and whispered. Yet it was quickly interrupted with the Fubuki group appeared. Blizzard herself led the charge and was quick to confront the two. Her hands slammed on to the table, as she demanded. "What the hell are you two doing!"

"Having lunch." Said Melee.

She rolled her eyes. "You have been taking all the bounties in the area. What's your angle? Why do you two need the money so badly?"

Melee and Garou exchanged a confused look between each other before turning back to Fubuki. "It's a hobby," said Melee. "Besides, I still got to eat, I can't quite eat a monster. And I like to make sure he still has pants to wear."

"Ha ha." Muttered Fubuki. "How about you two move along and find something else to do so the bounties can he caught by real heroes,"

"Who said the bounties have to be caught by heroes?" said Garou. "No, I think we will stick with what we are doing. All you need to do is beat us to the punch. Good luck with that though."

His smirk enraged her; Fubuki would love nothing more than to tear that look off his face. But there were far too many people around. She couldn't risk bad press. Even though many people agree that Garou is a threat to all of them. Yet, if that is so, why do they let him sit and eat here? Why is no one shouting at him to leave? It didn't make any sense to her, with a snap of her fingers, she called her men out of the restaurant. They left without another word.

"She seems nice," said Melee.

"Tatsumaki's little sister," explained Garou. "Strong esper, not as strong as big sis though. I wonder what is pissing her off, she still gets paid by the association"

"Meh, I don't really care at the moment… so… how did Princess go down?"

Garou turned and checked, his tail was wrapped around his waist and not moving. "Must have been filling, my tail's asleep."

Melee laughed. She finished up her meal and paid, when they left the restaurant, the people inside gave a deep sigh of relief. Melee however was still bothered by it. "You think after all the times we have eaten there, they wouldn't care by now. But nooo, we still get stared at."

"I'm starting to like it," said Garou.

"Really? Why?" she asked.

"Because…" he said and pulled her close to himself. "They see that for once, the monster won."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – the change of plans.

Gyoro Gyoro attempted to make do with what she could. The monster association was in shambles, their hide away was no longer of use. Every hero knew they were there and they could come again looking for her and the others if they felt the threat was big enough. Instead, she moved everything she could to a new location. Another city with deep underground tunnels. Yet, there was something strange occurring. Despite her observation of Garou and Melee, Gyoro Gyoro felt something else. A strong, powerful presence she felt once before. " _Orochi_?"

She followed the sensation; it only grew the closer she checked. It was in a tunnel. She had yet to explore the area, but by the disturbance, it appear something crashed into here. At first, she didn't think much of it, until the sensation grew. Then, she saw movement and a familiar face. " _Orochi_!"

The head gasped, it breathed and the eyes moved. " _You… you survived_!" she began removing the wreckage, and found how it was possible. Despite his head being knocked clean off the body, Orochi managed to take one important element along with him. His heart.

The heart continued to beat and keep the head alive. " _My Lord! I am so happy to see you are alive! What can I do, what do you need?!"_ Gyoro Gyoro asked.

" **Materials"** He moaned. " **I need… materials** "

Materials? Did this mean Orochi need to feed? He needs to repair. Gyoro Gyoro went searching through the rubble and found parts of the old king. " _It isn't much but it should tie you over until more fresher material comes_." He used his horns and began pressing bits of his old body into himself again. Gyoro Gyoro couldn't believe her luck, but now, there was a problem.

' _If Lord Orochi heals himself, then that still leave Garou out and about. I cannot have him walking this world with the powers of a monster king. It's unjust! Something must be done, but what to do? My two favorite subject, but one title…_ ' She would need time to think over a new plan, for now, she will tend to her king. After all, he was her first and best test subject until Garou.

There are now two eligible monsters for the crown of the king, even if one may not want it, she certainly won't allow him to have such power unless it is to benefit monster kind and herself!

The first wave of new recruits came in, before Gyoro Gyoro could even greet them. Orochi's horns struck! He impaled the new masses and began to attach them into himself. Gyoro Gyoro wasn't the least bit upset. When he recovers he can make more monster cells, and then, more monsters!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The condition.

Child Emperor was called to the hero hospital. Something has caught their attention and they have been trying to contact him for ages about it. He only now just got the time to investigate their findings. Curious though, he wondered what they wanted to show him.

He was taken into a doctor's office, there was a file waiting for him. "So, what's the emergency?" he asked.

The doctor appeared nervous as he slid the file towards him. "You do recall a hero brought here a few weeks ago. One Shuriken Star?" he asked.

Child Emperor nodded as he placed his lollypop into his mouth. He took the file and looked it over, there didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary. "She was treated for serpent bites and waited out the effect of the venom she got hit with. What's so urgent about this?"

The doctor wasn't any less nervous. "It's what was on her arms, the side of her body and legs. There were these patches…"

"Oh?" Child Emperor asked. He thought it over for a moment, but then remembered seeing them when he told Garou about the meeting at the heroes association. "You didn't put them on her, did you?"

"That is why we have called you. The patches were never placed on her by any of the staff, nor were they taken off. We went over the photos and found the pattern on her arm was very much the same as the creature that kept staying in her room."

This… was startling. "You didn't remove them?"

"We… didn't… we didn't try either with that thing always in her room. No one wanted to go near her! Because of that, those patches fused into her skin… it spread since she was in the hospital."

The lollypop dropped out of his mouth. "It's spreading!?"

Child Emperor was quick to get on the phone, he called Sitch and demanded to know where Shuriken Star was. However, he was startled to learn that she quit the heroes association. She is only being tracked now by the bounties placed on various criminals. Most recently in City Z. "We need to find her and fast. If not… we may have another Garou incident on our hands!"

He rushed out of the hospital, he had to find them, get a sample from Garou and find a way to take the monster skin off of Star before it spread farther. He just hopes he will be in time to stop it.

Meanwhile…

"I don't see why we need to do this? Granted, I don't mind a sparring partner. But this seems a little much," said Garou.

"Oh come on, you know he will go easy on you. Besides, he's the only one who would be able to gage your level properly." It was the same trip they have always made to the abandoned side of City Z, this time though, there was no urgency, no rescue to be made. And yet, Melee knew there were conditions to follow, especially to gain his attention.

Garou however was skeptical. "I have never faced anyone like him before, what makes you think he won't kill me?" he asked.

Melee assured him. "If you are not out to kill, he won't be either. Besides, he won't want to if you two can do this often… and we bribe him." Making their way up the stairs, Melee knocked on the door, only to have it answered by Genos.

"St… Melee" Genos nearly called her by her hero name but stopped himself, then, he stared at Garou. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No, but is Saitama home?"

"Master is home, but he appears to be busy studying." Melee peered in and saw Saitama reading his mangas in his pajamas again. But she knew how to get his attention.

"Oh, what a shame, we were wondering if he would like to spar with Garou. If he does, I got these thick steaks with his name on them…"

The door flew open, Saitama dressed for battle and shoved Genos to the side. "Steaks?!" he said with great excitement.

Melee gave him the little peace offering, peering inside he saw the great cuts of prime beef. All were his for the taking but on one condition. Melee gently nudged Garou towards Saitama. He reluctantly spoke. "I… I would like to know how much stronger I have gotten. But I can't know for certain unless I test on someone stronger than me." He explained. "I… Could you help me?"

Saitama appeared curious, but a serious look came over his face. "Let's do this!"

"We need a safe place to spar, any ideas?"

"I do, Master and I have had training sessions in a crater far from the cities and people, no one will be in harms way there." Said Genos.

"Perfect. Led the way!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Sparring.

Melee and Genos watched from a distance, Garou was already regretting his choice of an opponent. He knew Saitama's power well, too well. One false move, one punch with too much power and it will be the end of him. Saitama however promises he won't punch to kill. "I'll just use my regular punches, that I think you can take, can't you?" he asked.

Garou froze. "I… I don't know for sure… I can't believe I am going to say this but… how about you give me one of those shots, and let's see how much I can take." It was against every instinct in his body. His mind was screaming for him to fight, run, avoid and dodge anything thrown at him… Especially by Saitama

Was he that crazy to let Saitama hit him?

Saitama paused. "You… want me to hit you? Do you want to prepare for it first or do you just want me to do it whenever?"

"Whenever should be…"

POW

Garou felt it, the hit that could kill an ordinary man stuck him as his arms went up to block the blow. He felt the fist as his whole body was pushed back nearly to the end of the canyon. When he came to a stop, he felt breathless. Yet, he was still standing.

Saitama came running to him, for the first time he saw a look of utter joy on his face. "YOU TOOK A PUNCH!" he cheered. "Oh, this is going to be good! Okay, I will use that level for now until you want me to up it, okay?"

He was like a child that found a new best friend on the playground. Despite the fact he took the blow. Garou still felt the sting of it. But, it was going to be good practice. He gave a nod to Saitama. "How do you want me to fight?" he asked. "Do I need to use my full strength?"

"Use whatever you want." Said Saitama. "Just make this fun!"

With a nod. Garou felt himself almost getting excited for this, he would be able to go all out without harming his sparring partner. He dreaded that when Silverfang would offer to practice with him. His power level is beyond anything he could dream of, and it must be used accordingly. The two made their way back to the center of the crater. Standing at the ready, Garou prepared himself. He was going to go all out.

On the top of the hill.

Melee and Genos stared down and watched on. "He took a punch, that is impressively strong." Genos commented.

"I think this is going to be good for both of them. Garou wants to see how much he has developed despite his situation. Saitama needs someone to spar with from time to time. Perhaps we should make a habit of this?"

"Master is very busy, I don't quite see how he would want to do this constantly with Garou…" Genos paused as he noticed Melee's arm. "Your skin…" he said.

Looking down, Melee noticed the skin on her arm changing. Thick plated scales were covering her arm. "Oh, right I was going to get that look at. It's just a patch Garou put on when that wyrm god bit me." She explained.

"Melee, it's not a patch anymore… it's part of your arm. There is no seam between where your flesh begins and that skin ends."

She checked for herself, and found Genos to be right. "Well damn," she said, but wasn't the least bit concerned. "I'll have it looked at later, let's just see how these two do."

The fight began with the sound of a crack! The sound barrier broken between the two clashing fighters, Melee couldn't see what was happening. They moved too fast but saw the bloom of dust and shatter rock erupt from the earth. Genos was following everything as best he could, but even he had trouble keeping track. "They are so fast, Master Saitama is really giving Garou trouble. But he is holding his own quite well. This is an even fight by the looks of it."

Destruction, dust and craters formed in the pit, walls from the side of the chasm began to crumbled and fall. They even went skyward! Flashes of light and bursts of sound were the only indication, until someone was struck down HARD.

The place filled with smoke and dust. When it cleared Saitama was the one standing, Garou slowly pulled himself out of the hole. Genos lifted Melee down to the battlefield as Garou slowly stood again. "Damn," he said.

Saitama however couldn't have appeared happier. "Did you see that Genos? He took my punches. He took them! This is great! We are going to do this all the time!"

"Whoa, one bout is good enough for me right now. Damn…" Garou was battered, he bled slightly from his brow and his lip. His scales were scrapped and some even broke off his body. He spat the blood from his mouth and cleared it from his lip. What mattered most though was that he was still alive.

"I will admit this, this is the strongest you have ever been. You also got stronger the more we fought and faster." Saitama explained.

It made Garou perk up a little. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, compared to before, I didn't think you could get any tougher than that last monster form you took. Apparently I was wrong. You have far more control over yourself, you are more coordinated and picked your spots. Impressive."

His words made Garou smile, he has gotten stronger, a lot stronger. "So… I need to gage down my level a little bit if I am fighting a person."

"Yeah, pretty much." Saitama paused. "How much pressure does it take for you to contort that tail?" he asked.

Garou turned and tested it. It wasn't a lot, hardly any effort at all. "It's minimal. Why?"

"Lash at me." Said Saitama.

He obliged, and gave Saitama a tail lashing. Not too hard though. When he struck, Saitama nodded. "That's the level you need to be if you just want to knock someone out without killing them."

"Ah… good to know. Thanks."

"Anytime… serious, any time. And bring more steak."

Saitama turned to leave, yet Genos said. "I suggest we take Melee to the hospital. She needs to have her arm looked at."

Saitama paused as Garou turned to Melee. "What's wrong with your arm?" Garou asked.

"It's nothing serious," she protested. Yet Genos took her arm and showed Garou. "The skin you placed on her before, has completely mended into her body. There is no distinction between the two anymore…" he paused. "And it has spread since I last saw it, five minutes ago."

"What… no, why wasn't it taken off? Why didn't they take it off of her at the hospital!" Garou was in a panic, he tried to see for himself if what was said is true, he couldn't find the seam where his skin ended and Melee's began.

But she wasn't the least bit bothered by it. "Who cares!" she protested.

"I do!" snapped Garou. "What if this is turning you into something like me?"

"That's fine!"

"What?" he demanded.

"Yeah… what?" said Saitama.

Melee crossed her arms. "I knew about it for a while, ever since I woke up, ever since I quit the heroes association. I tried to take it off at first, but found it wouldn't, it latched on to me pretty good. A day later… it was fused to my body. I… I don't mind though. If I become the same thing as Garou… it's okay."

"Why would it be okay? Melee, there is no going back after this. You have seen how much I struggle to control this form!"

Saitama was picking his ears when he said. "Maybe she loves you and wants to be like you so you two are the same? I don't know,"

"Okay, for someone who looks oblivious all the time, you certain hit the mark on certain situation" said Melee.

"Master is wise," Chimed Genos. "Perhaps it will still be best to have it looked after. If Garou molts his scales, who is to say someone or something wouldn't attempt doing this to another person."

"I never thought about that," said Melee. "Luckily, he doesn't shed, at least, I don't think he does."

"No unless I lose a limb or my body is badly damaged." Garou agreed though that Melee needs to go to the hospital to be certain about this. He wasn't going to take a chance that this could be something worst than it appears.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- They stepped in.

Garou was silent as he flew Melee back to the hero hospital. He didn't know what to say or how to say it. "Are you upset with me?" she asked.

He sighed. "Yes… no… I don't know!" he said. "Why would you hide this from me?"

"I wasn't hiding it, I just didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Melee. We have been through hell and back together, why go through this? You saw what I endured, I don't want that to happen to you."

"Why not? Garou… I have liked you… I've always liked you… I thought… if I became the same as you, we can be something more together…"

He paused mid air. "You wanted to become like me, to be with me?"

She nodded. "Look, I don't have a family, I don't really have any friends. You are the closest thing I have had…" she paused. "Never mind, let's just go…"

"Melee…"

She didn't speak another word, Garou however felt reluctant now to take her to the hospital. "Is this what you want? What you really want?" he asked.

"Does it matter?"

He looked between her and the hospital. "No, let's go home then." He began to turn the other way and flew back to the mountains where Silverfang's dojo resided, but they didn't stay with Silverfang any longer. It was Garou's choice to leave, feeling he shouldn't be in a place where people came to learn from Master Bang. Not to mention he still scares people off. Instead, Garou found a hidden home within the mountains. It was made by both Bang and Bomb when they were young, apparently to have girls over without their parents noticing. Melee found the place to be cozy, Bang and Bomb had made the place appear perfect to host elegant tea ceremonies. The walls and floors were wooden, yet very dusty at the time. With a little cleaning up and fresh furniture, it became a home.

The moment Garou's feet hit the ground. He sensed them. "Someone is in our house." He said.

"Anyone familiar?" she asked.

Garou snorted. "Who else interferes with our lives?"

The two entered the cave and found Silverfang with other S class heroes. "Did I do something wrong?" demanded Garou.

"Yes, but it was for the right reason. We know about Star's situation and I am here to remedy it," explained Child Emperor.

"Then why are they here?" Garou questioned. Child Emperor brought along Tatsumaki, Silverfang and Zombieman. "You think I am going to put up a fight?"

"Perhaps" said Fang. "But first, I need to know. How long have you known about this?"

"He just found out today," Melee explained. "I've hidden the truth from him and kept my arms covered up."

"You knew? Why didn't you have it addressed sooner?" demanded Zombieman.

"Because, I didn't care what it was going to do to me! If I become like Garou, fine! If I don't, so what!"

"Ew, you don't care if you turned out like that!" demanded Tatsumaki. "I mean, look at him, he's disgusting!"

"You are insulting me in my own home." Garou growled.

Child Emperor approached with caution. "Did you want this?" he asked of her.

Melee sighed. "Yes," she confessed. "I thought… if I were more like him, he and I could be together."

The room went oddly quite. "You love that thing!" shouted Tatsumaki.

"Him! I love him! And yes!" snapped Melee. "What's it to you anyways? None of this concerns you. It's my life, not yours."

"It concerns us because them we will have to be cautious about two dragon level threats in our midst." Said Zombieman.

"Wait, what?" demanded Melee.

"Shortly after you left the association, since you were no longer registered as a hero, you became rouge. Being associated with Garou, it has placed you under the same threat level as him. Level dragon." Said Zombieman. He took out a cigarette and began to smoke. "I got a way of knowing for certain what is going to happen to her. Leave it to me, I am going to call in a favor."

The room stared at Zombieman. "Who do you know that can help us about this?" demanded Child Emperor.

Zombieman took a deep inhale from his cigarette. He breathed out the smoke and said. "The same bastard that made me what I am…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – A doctor's redemption.

"Do what I say, don't let him take anything off of you like hair or samples unless it is needed. Is this clear?"

It was a rather confusing day, Melee and Garou stood outside of a strange shop, Garou in particular was confused. "You brought us to a Takoyaki shop… why?"

"Just shut up and listen, go around back and wait for me there. You too Melee, I won't be long." Zombieman went in alone as Garou turned to Melee with a very perplex look.

"What exactly is here that will help you?" he asked.

Melee shrugged her shoulders. "Don't really know, but let's humor Zombieman and wait in the back."

Slipping into the alley. She sat on some old crates as Garou leaned against the wall. The back door suddenly opened. Much to Melee's surprised it was a Gorilla coming out! He was just as shocked as she was. "Oh… I'm sorry, you shouldn't be back here."

"We're waiting on a friend," she explained.

The Gorilla nodded, but then… he noticed Garou. "Your friend there… is he with you?"

"He is."

The Gorilla said nothing more as it retreated back into the kitchen. "Should I be concerned that a talking gorilla came out here?"

"Either way, if it tries to attack, I'll eat him!" muttered Garou. Yet it wasn't long before the gorilla returned.

"You don't have to wait out here. You can come inside, we made refreshments."

This was getting a little too strange, even for Melee. Garou however upped his guard to be certain. Yet they were escorted through the kitchen and into the main dining area. There, on the table was a massive amount of food. "Please, help yourselves, we're closed now, it's all that is left for the day and we make fresh ones tomorrow."

"Uh… thank you?" said Melee.

Garou was curious as the tossed one of the Takoyaki into the air and into his mouth. The flavor gave him a chill. "Mmm, damn I still miss this!" he began digging in without hesitation. Melee refrained from eating, she didn't like octopus that much anyway.

Despite the abundance of food, Garou devoured it all in mere minutes. He appeared almost content for the first time in a while. "This is good!" he announced. "My compliments to the chief!"

Suddenly, Melee heard voices coming towards the dinning room.

"I must admit, you would have been the last person I would have suspected in asking me for help like this. It's rather remarkable!"

"Shut the hell up and do what I ask of you Doc. This here is a friend of mine, we need to know what's going on."

Zombieman returned with a young faced man. Melee stared at him oddly, she has seen his picture before in papers and books. Dr. Genus. When the good doctor entered the room, he froze at the sight of Garou and Melee. First, his eyes were locked on Garou, instantly rushing up to him and inspecting his form. "Remarkable specimen! Tell me, how did you obtain this?"

Garou sneered as he moved away from Dr. Genus. "I don't like talking about it!"

Zombieman however filled him in. "Doc, this is Garou, former Hero Hunter. He sought to being a monster a few months back. However he was cured of it, then it got jumpstarted again, but his transformation is far different than the last one he went through. Since then, he's been eating monsters and retaining their best features. Thus, what you see now."

"Remarkable, a genetic mutation after a transformation like that? Incredible. If only I had someone like you to study on!"

Garou got defensive. "You want to keep talking or do you want to live?"

Dr. Genus was quick to back away. "My apologize, I meant no disrespect." Then, his sights turned to Melee. "And who is this?"

"Melee Brawler. She was attacked a few weeks ago by a monster named the wyrm god. She was bit five times in different parts of her body. Garou used his own skin to cover her wounds. Since then, the scales have merged into her arm, and refuse to come off. This is where I want you to come in Doc. You need to tell us what is happening to her. The association is worried that this… with become that," Zombieman said as he pointed from Melee to Garou.

The Doctor didn't appear too concerned. "Just from what I see now, I don't believe it will be possible for such a transformation to occur. But to be certain, I will make arrangements. I need a day if you don't mind?"

Zombieman begrudgingly agreed.

In 24 hours, Zombieman was given the call. Luckily, one of Dr. Genus's clones kept to lab work and other studies and was able to assist in the matter. Dr. Genus was quick to call in the favor. They took Melee to City D, the lab was hidden in an abandoned factory on the dangerous side of town. The clone introduced himself as 67. He was in aw of Garou when he first saw him, but was quickly reminded why he was asked to help. "I suggest we start with blood samples, then tissue samples from both Melee and Garou," said 67.

Dr. Genus agreed. The two were quick to set up equipment, Garou sneered to the whole thing. "We are not guinea pigs!" he muttered.

"No, but we are going to be certain that what you can do cannot be used on others if they are desperate enough" explained Dr. Genus.

It took a full hour to get the samples, Melee's arm became difficult to extract blood from, especially with the areas that have scales. Garou was even more difficult, no needle could pierce his skin, he had to self inflict a wound to get the blood out of him. Skin samples were a little more easily collected from Melee, Garou's were nearly impossible. The good doctor didn't realized how fortunate he was that Garou battled Saitama just a few days before, he was cut on his forehead which gave way to a small parting of scales.

Watching the whole thing from afar was Zombieman, he kept a close eye on the doctor and his clone. The two worked quite well together and very efficiently, yet neither one spoke aloud of their findings or discovery. Melee grew uncomfortable with the silence, so she turned to Zombieman in hopes of having a conversation. "So… I take it you two have a history?"

He didn't say anything, he kept to his cigarette and watched. Within two hours, the doctor and 67 had the test results. "We have a conclusion… a very unusual one at that," explained 67.

This took focus of the room. "Unusual?" questioned Garou.

"How… unusual?" said Zombieman.

"Well, we have determined, yes, the scales are spreading on Miss Melee. But no, they are not taking over her body. The have stopped at the shoulder on her arms, and at the hip on her legs, the torso it appears they are covering the front vital organs"

This confused the room. "What do you mean? They are spreading aren't they? I would consider that a take over," said Zombieman.

Dr. Genus paused. He took off his glasses and said. "How can I explain this without offending anyone in the room?" he muttered. But there was no way around it. Dr. Genus said. "In the animal kingdom, various species have a way of… protecting what is theirs." He paused as he turned to Garou. "In this particular case, it's the marking of… mates…" he said and then looked to Melee. "What has been done is Garou here has marked her as his mate. Using his flesh and ensuring she carries his scent with her at all times. It is also a contingency plan, the appearance of hostile spreading it because the male's flesh is out to protect the vital areas of female's weak points. If you look at where they come to a stop. It's quite remarkable. One of the things some creatures do to ensure the safely of their mate."

Garou's face turned red. "I… I wasn't meaning to marking her as my mate, I was trying to stop her skin from getting infected by the venom."

"And yet, here we are." Said 67. "We have taken samples of our own skin and have attempted to simulate the same conditions that have made your scales meld to hers. None of them took. It's all a chemical reaction, her pheromones with your hormones. You two must be around each other a lot of have this sort of occurrence happen."

Garou's face continued to grow red, as did Melee's. Zombieman however shook his head to it all. "So there's nothing that can be done to fix this, correct?" he asked.

"No, this is a mating ritual. What becomes of Miss Brawler will only be determined in time. By the looks of things though, I can't see this getting much worst. As I said, this skin has no viral intentions."

"That's all I wanted to hear… now give me every sample you took from them." Said Zombieman. "I got to destroy this shit."

"I got that," said Garou. He gathered all the samples into his arms, then suddenly…

FLOOP!

His arms ablaze, it destroyed every sample taken, reducing it to ashes.

"So… what do we do?" asked Melee. "What does the Association want to do with me now?"

"I'll take care of it," said Zombieman. "I'll tell them everything I saw here."

"Is that going to be enough?" asked Garou. "This isn't looking good for either one of us."

Zombieman however assured them that he would take care of it. Melee and Garou took their leave and went home for the day. Dr. Genus however was curious. "Why are you helping them?" he asked. "This is clearly an association matter, and yet of all people, you came to me. Why?"

Taking a deep inhale of his cigarette, Zombieman took a moment to savor the smoke before expelling it. "I've seen what Garou can do, I have seen his human side, his grotesque monster side and this… this side of him. I have to agree with Bang on the matter, the girl keeps him calm. Anything happens to her, you got a level dragon threat that could be come a god level threat. I rather stick with the lesser of the two evils."

"So, what will you tell them?" asked 67.

He put out his cigarette before walking out. "I'll tell them the association what they need to hear."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The meeting.

"I swear if I keep getting pulled into any more of these meetings I am going to be sick!" said Tatsumaki.

"I hear you on that, this is getting redundant." Muttered Atomic Samurai.

Despite the constant meeting, most of the heroes did indeed show up, with the exception of Blast, Watchdog and metal Knight. Sitting in the back of the room was Genos, he kept a close eye on everyone and their reactions, and something though felt troubling among them.

Sitch entered the room. "Thank you all again for coming. We have done some investigation into the recent activates of one Garou and Miss. Melee Brawler. You may recall Miss Brawler was registered as a hero under the name Shuriken Star, but has since removed herself from the association."

"Them again! They are more trouble then they are worth!" protested Tatsumaki. "They are giving my sister a hard time."

"They have been bounty hunting, not interfering with the daily activities of the Fubuki group." Said Sitch. "We have recently asked Zombieman to investigate on the changes that have happened to Miss Brawler. There have been unsettling discoveries, one including her skin change to that of the same scales that are found on Garou. Zombieman?"

He stood up before the committee and said. "What has been happening to Miss Brawler is nothing more than an odd mating ritual. Garou has simply claiming her has his mate. The process has been attempted in replication should someone have gotten hold of Garou's discarded shedding. None of them took. This was a one time thing," he explained.

"I doubt that." muttered Samurai. "He's testing the waters to see if he can make an army of his own, it's Garou we are talking about here!"

"He's an army of one, Atomic, he depends on himself not others," corrected Silverfang.

"And yet, he saved your life when he could have left you to die." Said Genos.

Atomic glared at him, "That was never proven."

"I have seen Garou in recent days and have found he is not out to destroy anyone or anything. He is merely trying to understand his own strengths and how to use them. Recently he trained with my master to gage his strength and has learned how much power he needs merely to disarm or take out a weaker opponent."

"Wait, who is crazy enough to train with him?" demanded Atomic.

"Master Saitama."

"Then he's a traitor too! Why on earth would someone try and help something like Garou?"

"Take it easy Atomic, have you truly gone blind to one's potential?" said Bang.

"Silverfang, you old goat. You still can't see him beyond anything but your own student!"

"I see him beyond that, I see him as a potential hero."

Most of the room laughed, yet not everyone. "Hey, show some respect for Fang!" snapped Metal Bat. "I didn't like Garou either, he kicked my ass and I kicked his. Still, he saved my sister not once, but twice! First time, he didn't have to do jack. But he did. Second time was because I asked. He came through for me."

"I have to agree with Metal Bat," said Zombieman. "He was willing to sacrifice his own arm to save Melee Brawler after she was bitten, someone cold and callous would not have taken that step."

Sitch appeared deep in thought. "I was going to ask this committee about possible solutions for Garou and Miss Brawler. But it is clear, this will not happen. No two sides will be happy to have them in their midst or excluded. I also assumed action would have to be taken against the two should Miss Brawler's transformation be something of a concern. Yet, after hearing from Zombieman, I deem it no threat to us."

"No threat? You are comfortable with have possibly two of these things running loose in the world? What are we, heroes or monster sitters!"

"Atomic, enough!" snapped Bang. "If you feel so strongly about this, then where do you suggest we put them?"

Samurai smirked. "Six feet under."

"I like that way of thinking," laughed Tatsumaki.

"We are not going to start a war against Garou!" snapped Sitch. "I expected far more from the S class heroes on the matter. You are all dismissed,"

Sitch walked out of the room, he didn't like the way the meetings have been going as of late. He was close to having Garou join the association. In doing so they could put the public mind at ease rather than have them in constant fear of the notion. Garou remains a level dragon threat to the population. They are so scared with Melee Brawler going rogue, the association has lumped her in along with him. She was their only way of perhaps guiding Garou to their side. Now, it all seems impossible. Unless… unless something else can be done.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- the public eye.

Garou never told Melee this. But the kid that he keeps running into was really starting to grow on him. Not only that, but the kid, Tareo has seen him at his worst and yet still calls him a hero. In recent weeks, Garou would go to the schoolyard where Tareo played. He would keep watch over him to ensure no one was giving him a hard time. He would smirk to the memories of the kid, calling him old guy and even uncle, all because he had white hair. But now, the name Big Brother has really grown on him. He found him just recently in the schoolyard once more. Of course of all times he comes, Garou forgot to bring his book back to him. "Next time I will defiantly remember" he said to himself.

A part of Garou wanted to go down and see him, yet he knew with his appearance, it would draw trouble. He didn't want the kid to get in harms way again, not to mention Garou had gone through another dramatic change in appearance. It was in Tareo's best interest if he stayed away from him. For now, he would watch from afar. He was about to rest his eyes when he heard the voice. "So where's your monster now?"

His eyes opened. Garou kept to the tallest tree in the schoolyard, but could see everything. The same four boys who never left him alone were picking on the kid once more. He was about to go down and scare the piss out of them again when he saw something. Tareo took a stance. Not just any stance though. His feet shifted, his hands waved in the same method used as fist of flowing water! When he stood his ground, the other four were surprised. "Ooo copying your monster brother?" laughed the leader.

"No, but I am learning from his teacher. Master Bang!"

The four were confused. "You are taking lessons from Silverfang?"

"Yep, and I am going to get as strong as my big brother! Now, if you still want this fight, I am ready. If you don't then walk away, I won't strike you down."

For a chubby kid, he had guts. Garou watched with anticipation. He knows the kids won't back down, it's four against one. But still, he will keep a close eye and will step in if need be. The ringleader of the four stepped forward. "Okay, let's see how much you learned!" the kid charged right at him. In a calm and sweeping motion. Tareo knocked the kid off his feet! Using the kid's own momentum and his balance against him, the ringleader dropped and hit the ground hard!

"Yes!" cheered Garou. "Way to go brat!"

The other three decided to try and jump him. Tareo held his own for the most part, until the leader sucker punched him! He hit the ground, but he wasn't crying. The three boys stood up him and held him in place. "You need to learn, monsters don't win! Your so called 'big brother' is the enemy of the people, if you are with him, you are against all of us!"

The moment brought back dark thoughts to Garou. Tareo was treated the same way Garou was as a boy.

It was time to step in.

He jumped from the tree, as the kid went for the punch, Garou dropped from the sky, and caught the fist before it could make contact. The kid froze. His whole arm was engulfed in Garou's hand. "Not all monsters are monsters kid, people are them too… and I'm looking right at one."

Garou let the kid go, the three released Tareo and slowly backed away. "I would be more worried about my little brother here than me. There will come a day where I won't save you snot nose punks from him. It's best you leave him alone now, or… he will end up… Just… like… ME!"

The four uttered apologies and vowed they would never brother Tareo again. They ran as fast as their little legs could carry them. Garou, without even turning around, wrapped his tail around Tareo, tossed him up into the air and caught him on his shoulders.

"Whoa!" said Tareo. "You have a tail now? Wow… look at your wings!" The kid was in aw of him, it made Garou smile for a moment.

"I saw your moves, very impressive. How long have you been training?"

"I just started two weeks ago. All I am doing is waxing the floor though. I remembered Mr. Bang's stance after he was practicing himself. I don't know the full technique yet."

Garou sounded impressed. "That's impressive. But waxing the floors? That's hard, I did that too. It builds your arm strength and balance."

"Really? I thought it was a chore?"

"It is, but it isn't. How do you think I got so strong?"

He felt the kid rest his chin on his head. "Why do kids always pick on me?" he asked. "I didn't do anything to them. I said I liked you as my hero, but they said you didn't count. Monsters can't be heroes. But I disagreed."

He was touched. "Well, I think a hero depends on what they stand for. If a hero stands to defend others over themselves, it's a noble act. But they also need to see that people including heroes can be monsters too."

"You're really smart Big Brother."

"You're pretty strong squirt."

"You're not going to call me brat anymore?"

"Do you prefer brat?"

"Sort of. My dad calls me squirt, and I don't really like it."

"Brat it is."

Garou decided to walk the kid home, despite the stares he got and the occasional hero stopping and staring as he carried a child on his shoulders in a public street. "Does it not bother you?" Tareo asked. "I don't think it's fair that people look at you like that. I know you changed again. But you still aren't as scary as the last time."

"Meh, you get use to it." Garou explained. "Besides, there isn't much these people can really do to me. I am really strong, but I also need to be careful with my strength,"

"But, if you are so strong, you can do anything. If you can do anything, then why not tell these people that they shouldn't stare at you like this?"

'The kid has heart, I'll give him that' Garou thought. "As strong as I am, the power I have cannot change people's minds about it. If I used that and forced them to see me as something else, I will only be seen as a monster. You can't force people to like you, no more than I can force myself to be human again."

By the time he arrived at Tareo's house, Garou found himself getting the most hateful and angry glare of Tareo's mother. "You! Put down my son!"

Garou raised his arms as his tail coiled around Tareo, with great care he set him on the ground and backed away. "Mom! Quite embarrassing me, that's my big brother!"

"He's a monster!"

"He's not! He's my hero!" Tareo yelled. His mother was taken aback. "Every time I have been picked on, he came and helped me! It was him, no one else!"

His mother then stared at Garou who merely shrugged his shoulders. "I was in the neighborhood."

"He just helped me now too, the same boys that picked on me tried to fight me. I did okay thanks to master Bang, but Big Brother came in and helped me when I couldn't fight back anymore."

"You were in a fight!"

"They started it." Said Garou. "He warned them to back off, if they did, he wouldn't strike them. They chose to attack. I saw the whole thing."

The mother appeared confused. "Why would you help my son?"

Garou looked to Tareo and then to his mother. "Because, I have been there. I know the feeling of being alone because you chose to think differently than the others. If you don't follow the leader, you become the outcast. The popular kids get their way because they have the numbers. It's never easy,"

The mother was stunned by his words; Tareo crossed his arms and said. "You need to apologize to big brother."

She stumbled, yet surprisingly, she did just that and apologized to Garou. "I misjudged you." She said.

"I'm use to it." Garou then smiled as he ruffled Tareo's hair. "Later brat, keep up with the training."

He took to the skies and was on his way back home when something caught his eyes. Muman Rider was in the streets surrounded by a group of punks looking to put the hurt on him.

Garou made a brief stop. Taking a perch on a rooftop he watched as the spunky hero stand his ground, ready to fight despite his odds. "I remember him." Then he remembered how badly he beat up Muman Rider when he was hero hunting. Despite the fact that Muman Rider took a crushing blow from Tank Top Master for him, because he thought Garou was just a confused, punk kid. Then Garou smashed his face into the pavement. "Damn, and I need to apologize… I think I got just the way to do it."

Slinking down the side of the building, Garou waited in the shadows as the punks began to draw Muman into throwing the first punch. The leader was a balding teenager. He was the largest out of all of them, easily double Muman rider's size. "I will tell you want, you get the first hit! Come on hero, let's see what you got!"

Garou smiled as the guy put out his chin, with perfect timing, he shadowed Muman, moving so fast no one saw him and struck! The punk's leader flew down the street and hit the ground hard. But he wasn't done. Shadowing Muman, he struck down the other punks after all, they were about to strike him to avenge their fallen leader! Crowds gathered as it appeared Muman holding his own and taking down the punk group all on his own.

When the last one fell, Garou retreated back to the rooftop and watched on as the crowd cheered their hero. "It's not much, but hopefully it will do." Before Garou left, he swear, Muman Rider saw him on the rooftop before taking to the skies once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Rebuilding

Gyoro Gyoro could only watch in amazement. Lord Orochi has taken every monster who has found the new hide away and attached them to his body. It was no simple task either. He has to force the monsters to himself, and use what strength he had to absorb them in. When successful, new appendages grew, his strength began to return. He was nearly complete. " **Gyoro Gyoro** " he said. " **I need more material**!"

' _Oh yes, great one. At once. But I must admit. I hope you can save yourself room for the perfect material to rebuild your body. Do you recall Garou?_ " she asked.

The Monster King gave a low growl. " **Indeed, what of him? I heard his monster form broke away from him upon defeat**. **He was unworthy of becoming a monster!** "

" _It did_ ," said Gyoro Gyoro. " _But the gift you left in him restarted the process. He has transformed once more and this time, he is unable to return to his human form! Strangely enough, he grow stronger by consuming monsters. He has surpassed his old form at least ten folds! Dare I say, he nearly rivals your own strength…_ "

" **NO ONE IS MY EQUAL!"** Orochi protested. " **No one, there is but one monster king, and he is unfit to be compared to the likes of me!"**

" _I agree completely my Lord, but know this. If you absorb Garou… there is no stopping you. You will be the strongest once more, even greater than your former glory._ "

Orochi fell silent as he began another absorption. " **Bring him to me…"**

" _But of course, my Lord. But first, we must get you stronger."_

Gyoro Gyoro took her leave, she needs more monsters, Demon level and dragon level to rebuild the king to his former glory. Anything less will not do. Garou is far stronger than what she gave him credit for. Should he come to their location now, there is no way around it. He would destroy Orochi before he is fully healed.

Gyoro Gyoro although knows how to get Garou to come to them, she just needs to take his little friend, Melee Brawler!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The strange event.

Melee went into the city for supplies. Since she isn't in the heroes association any longer, she felt she didn't have to be look after Garou anymore. Not that she was really doing that anyway. The only reason why she did what she did was to ensure any hero who tried to pick a fight with him, would get called out on the matter. Garou was doing everything he could to keep on the good side of the law. His appearance though has not swayed the people.

The people were also not so trusting of Melee any more either. A trip into the city could spawn any sort of confrontation with the people. Some who start whispering, there were those bold enough to stalk her in hopes of putting a little fear into her heart. Then, there were those brave enough to say it to her face. "I thought she didn't go anywhere without her monster!" one woman would say.

"Maybe she had to take him to a vet,"

"Or maybe he has been busy saving your sorry asses that you wouldn't even know about it," Melee snapped back. The women weren't the least bit startled. "You know what, go ahead and say whatever the hell you want about us. I don't give a damn anymore! Besides, when the day comes again when we risk our lives for yours, remember. We don't have to… we're not heroes!"

She began to walk away, just as another group of women approached her. 'Great, here we go,' she thought. However, she paused. That look in their eyes, it's the same one given when they stared at photos of Sweet Mask.

"A... are you Melee Brawler?" one girl questioned.

"Depends on who is asking."

The girls squealed. "You're with the Leviathan Prince!"

"The what?!" she asked in a confused tone.

They showed her articles, photos of Garou walking about town, one recently with the kid on his shoulders, walking him home. "Oh it is you! You are his sidekick aren't you!"

"Wait… sidekick? Second of all, who named him that?" Melee demanded.

The girls apparently were his fan club, they made a page for him on the heroes association website. As long as someone had a hero name it could be made, they forged one, just for him. The Leviathan Prince. "We are his biggest fans! I mean, biggest fans! We have seen how he fights, how he helps people… My God, can he eat!"

Melee was getting weirded out. "Uh… huh… I'll let him know…"

They squealed again. "Oooo next time, can you bring him with you. Please! He's so cute!"

'They won't think he's cute when they know the real reason why I am in town.' Thought Melee.

Later

"Dear God man, how the hell do you even molt!"

It was an odd day for Melee, first Garou complained about being constantly itchy, second, he learned he was shedding his scales and couldn't do it himself. Third, the fan girls. Lastly, having to buy an industrial metal brush to help him shed his scales! Garou lay on the ground as Melee was doing everything possible to loosen the dry and dead scales off his body. But it was easier said than done! "Seriously, why the hell can't you just slip out of your own skin?" she demanded.

"I didn't know I was going to shed!" he snapped back. "But that does feel good."

With a roll of her eyes, Melee did what she could to help him. It was no easy task and he was getting a little twitchy when he couldn't satisfy the itch. Melee felt like she was sanding off old paint on a varnished floor! "Strange thing happened when I was in town today." She said.

"Hm? Another disgruntled human person, thinking I don't belong here or exist?" he asked.

"Okay there were two strange things that happened in town today." She said. "The second one though was the strangest. Let me put it this way… I saw girls that look at you as if you were Sweet Mask himself"

Garou shot off the floor, he was so startled that he slipped out of his skin! "Man, if it was that easy, I'll know to scare you the next time!"

"Wait… girls find me… attractive?" he questioned.

"They call you the Leviathan Prince." She explained. "And they went gaga over you!"

Garou snickered. "No seriously, what did happen today in the city, that's just unnerving"

Melee wasn't laughing. She was dead serious. The smile on Garou's face dropped. It wasn't a joke. "Oh sure, NOW they think I am hot!"

She shook her head. "Teenage girls, you have no idea who they are going to fall for. Doesn't help that you have a bad boy image."

Garou blushed a little. "Yeah… well… Too bad for them, I am already taken."

"Yeah… I didn't have the heart to tell them that just yet. On the bright side they don't know where you are staying right now… and I suggest we try and keep it that way. If not you are going to have some crazy shit happen to you."

"I think I can handle it."

"We'll see."

As a distraction, Melee turned the TV on. Of course another crisis was happening, level demon attack in City G. Garou took noticed, yet debated. "Do I WANT seafood tonight?" he asked aloud.

But his stomach rumbled. "I don't think it's much of a choice," snickered Melee.

"Fine, let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Scraps.

"Easy, told you I could do it!"

"Never said you couldn't Tatsumaki, but did you have to have ALL the fun!" demanded Metal Bat.

It was a victory none the less. A giant octopus monster defeated. It's body lay in ruins. Tatsumaki was gloating on her accomplishment when she took notice of something in the sky. "Oooo, maybe another one is on its way to play!"

She was about to go up and confront it, when it came down to her. It landed with a powerful strike against the ground, causing the world to shake for but a moment. When it stood, it was none other than Garou. "Too late freak boy, monster is dead!"

Garou let Melee off his shoulders. "Oh good, I didn't have to make my own dinner tonight!"

"Ew!"

"Oh grow up!" snapped Melee. "Besides, he's got to eat!"

"Uh… what… is he doing…" Metal Bat asked.

As Garou approached the fallen monster, he started by ripping off the tentacles and swallowing them down one by one. The larger portion of the beast had to be squished and torn into chunks so he could gulp them whole. Tatsumaki looked like she was going to be sick. Yet the moment it was engulfed, Garou muffled a burp and appeared rather content. "You're getting too good at eating monsters."

He let out a large burp that time, mainly to gross out Tatsumaki that included concrete and seawater. "I had practice."

"Uh, I can't believe they let you walk around like that! Seriously, you should be in a pen, or worst!"

"Hey, lighten up!" said Metal Bat. "We don't have to burn the damn thing now."

"Hph! You've gone soft Metal Bat. You would have been all over him by now, beating the hell out of Garou. But nnnnoooo, he saved your sister twice or something."

"I asked you for help and you refused!"

"I don't have to worry about your kid sister! Besides I got my own to worry about."

"I can't help but feel we are no longer part of this conversation, wanna get dessert?" asked Melee.

Garou nodded, but something caught his attention. Melee's one eye… it was turning black like his did. "Your eye…" he whispered.

Looking into a broken piece of glass, Melee took notice of her eye. It was strange though, she didn't feel the pain of it change like Garou did. "Whoa, freaky… kinda cool. I like it!" she said.

"Must you be positive on everything?"

"HEY are you ignoring me!" demanded Tatsumaki.

Melee and Garou turned. "Oh, you were still talking to us?" Melee asked. Then, she felt something, a sting in her eyes the moment she looked into Tatsumaki face… oddly enough, it appeared she felt the same pain.

"Look, I got to go okay, I need to eat something now and get him some dessert. Later!"

As they walked away, Melee kept rubbing her eyes. Garou was concerned. "Let me see…"

Gently, he lifted Melee's face up, he looked into her eyes and found the one that went black now had a green lens to them. "Strange… you got green in your eye." He said.

Melee didn't quite know how to think about it, instead she let it slide for now. She needed something to eat!

There was a good place to get something near by, luckily it stayed open despite the attack. She was a little nervous about walking in, until Garou gently shoved her through the door. "We don't care, remember?" he whispered.

She forgot about that. They try not to show any sort of fear or weakness when entering a public place. This one… was oddly welcoming. The chief in the back even peered out from the kitchen before looking surprised. "Hey! It's that guy! At least, I am sure it is,"

Melee paused, as did Garou. The chief came out from the back and looked at them funny, but mainly, he was looking at Garou. "You don't remember me, do you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, no. My memory is a little hazy…"

"You saved my life. Some drunk with a knife wanted to stab me, somehow. You snapped his blade and made him back off! I never forgot about your act, as a thank you, your meal is on me!"

It was an odd event, Melee even looked confused. "Well, I'm not one to turn down a free meal! Well… get one for her and I'll have a whole cake."

The chief smiled. He gave Melee and Garou the best booth of the place, and for once, the people weren't staring at them oddly or fearfully. "This… is getting spooky." Garou muttered.

"You're telling me!"

The meal came fresh to the table, a tasty chicken dinner with all the fixings. Melee couldn't wait to dig in. Garou was given a black forest cake.

Melee barely touched her meal when the cake vanished from the table. One bite as usual, Garou however savored it. "I miss this," he said with a sigh.

"Cake? You can have cake any time you want!"

"Yeah, but free cake is so much better."

Melee continued her meal, until she realized she needed some salt for her veggies. Her table was lacking it, but she saw one on another and no one was sitting there.

That's when it happened. The salt shaker she stare at, started floating. Then, it came right to her! Garou paused as he noticed the floating salt just in front of his face. "Melee… are you an esper?" he asked.

"Uh… no… so you aren't doing?" the moment she looked away, the shaker nearly hit the table, but Garou caught it. The event startled both of them, how did that just happen?

Garou then noticed something, Melee's eye changed back. The green vanished from it. "Melee… I think you got something here… but I want to test it farther."

She didn't quite know what to say, but agreed. But how and what is he going to test?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- the test.

"You really need to find some new sparring partners, you do know that right?"

"You got your seafood, so quit complaining." Said Garou.

It was once again back to city Z and Saitama's place. But this time, it was Garou who asked the favor and insisted on borrowing Genos for it. "I… don't really know about this." Said Melee. "I mean, what are we testing?"

Garou saw it, but he wanted to be certain. "Your monster eye, the one that just manifested itself. Appears to have an ability that combines my keen senses and yet somehow absorbs the power of others."

"You think so?" said Saitama. "Then why are you testing it on a cyborg?"

"Curious," Garou said with a smirk. "Now, Genos, allow Melee to look into your eyes."

Genos nodded, he turned and stared at Melee, in return Melee looked into his eyes… then hers changed. The one black eye took on the same eye color as Genos. She recoiled a little from the sting once more, yet a few blinks cleared up her vision. "How do you feel?" Garou asked.

Melee looked about. "I don't know…"

"Genos, what can you do? What's your main skill?" asked Garou.

"Ooo fire power!" said Saitama, he puts his hands together and says incinerate and BLAM! Fire!"

Garou turned to Melee who rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, like that's going to happen. She stepped out before the guys to ensure she didn't hit anyone. Humoring Garou, she locked her hands together. "Incinerate." She said sarcastically.

Fire burst from her hands in a massive torrent! She quickly pulled her hands apart to stop the flame. Smoke smoldered from her fingertips as she turned to the guys. "I… didn't think that was suppose to happen."

"So it does work on cyborgs," smirked Garou.

"Look, this is all well and good, but I was promised a sparring session, so… could Genos and Melee step off to the side. Garou, you and me, let's go!"

He rolled his eyes, but agreed to the sparring match. Melee and Genos stepped aside once more and watched from affair. The more Melee stared at Garou, the more she began to see something odd. "His vitals are strange, aren't they?" she said. Somehow she could pick up the change in Garou, despite not being able to before.

Genos nodded. "I have noticed slight changes in him as of late too, he is altering again."

"I… I haven't seen it yet, but what is happening to him? Is it serious?"

There was no answer from Genos, all she could do is watch on as Saitama and Garou. The two were going at it a little harder than usual. Garou appears to keep getting stronger the longer the fight draws out, his speeds increases… and then he starts changing.

His body grows, the monsters that clung to his flesh began to separate! Melee was brought to her feet as Saitama stopped the mock fight, only to watch Garou lose control over himself. "Get me down there!" she told Genos.

He refused. "Now isn't the time. You should know… this isn't the first time this has happened."

"Wait… what?"

Genos nodded. "Garou and Master Saitama have been practicing a lot as of late. It's been recently since Garou began to do this. Honestly, I believe Master is doing this on purpose to him. Should this occur in battle, within the city, he would cause far more damage than the monster attacking the city on purpose."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't want to worry you."

Melee continued to watch on. Garou kept growing, he went beyond the state Gyoro Gyoro put him in, and continued to lose control. Yet Saitama merely stare at him. When his transformation was done. Melee didn't even recognize Garou anymore. His face completely altered, his hair became horns. He had five eyes, a wide, jagged mouth with multiple fanged teeth. The monsters that he had eaten began to display all over his body, demonic serpent heads spread themselves out and appeared poised to attack!

"My God… what is happening to him…"

Genos was silent.

Garou turned his focus to Saitama, he appeared to prepare for an attack. As he came down. Saitama merely slapped him once across the face! Garou flew and hit the side of the crater walls hard! Melee and Genos felt the world shake under their feet, but Garou didn't move. At least, not for the moment. "Okay, let's go down"

Genos took hold of Melee, he brought her down to the battle field as Saitama was speaking to Garou. "Okay big guy, you got it out of your system, now calm down."

Garou struggled. He clenched his teeth and fists as he tried to settle himself. Slowly, he started to shrink down once more. He screamed out in agony in the process, regressing himself back to his normal state. It broke Melee's heart to see him struggle. It took him a half hour to change back, yet in the end, he was tired and weak from the ordeal. "There you go, feel better?" Saitama asked.

"No," Garou sighed. "I… I can't keep this up."

"Garou…" said Melee. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He couldn't bear to look at her, he appeared more ashamed than anything. "I was doing so well with this, and then… something inside of me snapped. I… I just couldn't contain myself anymore. The times I have turned back and forth, I did so with ease. But now… it's becoming difficult. I… I feel like I am fighting myself. And I'm a stubborn bastard to begin with!"

"Master Saitama figured that in their sparring sessions if he can bring out this aggression in Garou, it would prevent him from doing so in public. We know how hard you two have tried to mend his image and appeal to the public eye. If anyone knew this, I have little doubt they would do anything to stop Garou from becoming the monster they fear." Said Genos.

"Is it helping?" Melee asked.

Garou didn't answer her. "I've notice the longer we fight, the stronger he gets. It's very similar to the last time when we fought for real. The stronger he becomes, the more he loses control of himself. Then again the more he loses control of himself, the weaker he gets. Perhaps he should avoid a strenuous fight for a while." Said Saitama.

"Why am I doing this now though? Of all times, why now?"

"I don't know… but we are going to find out." Said Melee. "Saitama, Genos, thank you for looking out for him."

"Yeah… sure…" said Saitama. "You know, I could really go for a stir fry."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Mimic.

Garou decided to lie low for a while. Melee was in compete agreement with him. For the time being, she would keep what is going on quite. If it gets to a point where she knows Garou needs help, she will call the hero association. In the mean time, not a word.

She would go into the cities for various bounty hunting jobs. One happened to be on the border of city X and city D. Melee was looking into a lead, when she was confronted. "You didn't think I would let you and your monster pet get the best of us, did you?"

Melee turned and saw Fubuki and her legions. "I am not in the mood to play. I am looking into a lead if you don't mind."

Fubuki grinned. "Oh, is it the lead where there is a possible bounty in the old factory district between City Z and City D? If that's it… I gave you that lead… just to bring you out!"

Melee rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. You wanted to teach Garou and I a lesson? Look, we are not stepping on your toes here. You do the hero stuff. We do the bounty hunting. You don't go down in ranks if we do it, so what the hell is your problem?!"

"My problem… OUR problem… is the fact that you and that freak get the bounties, you get the credit and since you are not heroes, those who are… are left with scraps to fight for. Bounties keep my boys and I busy, it keeps my organization running. You are taking from me… and no one takes from the Blizzard of hell!"

The two stood at odds. Melee wasn't about to back down either. She stood her ground and announced. "So be it. If you are looking for a fight, make it even, you and me. You win, I will back off the bounties in the area of the Fubuki group. I win… I hunt wherever I want with Garou, deal?" Melee's hand went out, Fubuki smirked and took it.

That was when she felt it. Her right hand began to go numb. Melee felt a little panicked as a surge came up her arm. Fubuki felt it too, she was quick to release the handshake before shaking her own hand. "What the hell did you do!?" she demanded.

Melee didn't know, she never felt anything like it before. But it didn't matter. Fubuki was ready to fight. She was already starting to display her power, lifting rocks and debris in the area. "You are going to regret challenging me!" Fubuki struck. Everything barreled towards Melee!

Melee braced herself for the barrage of junk. Yet, before it could even strike her, the projectile froze in mid air. Melee's hands began to glow the same green as Fubuki.

"She's an esper too!" muttered the men of the Fubuki group.

"NO! NO she isn't!"

"Well, looks like I am temporary!" Melee held off the barrage, but knew she couldn't maintain this power for long. It became a game of wills, both sides pushing the rocks against the other. Neither one willing to yield, neither one giving an inch.

"How… can you be doing this? You cannot defeat me! I've trained all my life with my powers!" Fubuki demanded.

Melee however smiled. "Simple… I'm just stubborn!" Melee reached into her pocket, the wall wavered as her focus wasn't completely on the barrage. But with her free hand, she launched her rubber shurikens. Each hit a mark on Fubuki, they made her flinch yet nothing more.

"You think those are going to stop me?" she demanded.

"No… but this one will!" Through the debris, chunks of rock and garbage. Melee sent one final shuriken. It flew through and hit it's mark… right about the center of Fubuki's eyes.

Also known as the third eye chakra point.

Suddenly, her power wavered. She lost control as the rocks were hurled right at her and her group. She couldn't stop them, she couldn't call upon her esper powers. Instead, she became trapped in a blizzard of stone. "How can you be doing this? This isn't fair! This isn't fair!" she protested.

"Do you yield then?"

"NEVER!"

Melee began to focus on other items to throw into the surge of rock. She then increased the torrent and shrinking the size of it. More stones, dust and earth swirled and consumed the Fubuki group, until it became too much. "Enough! Stop! Okay, stop!"

Melee settled the barrage, they were choking on the sand and dust from the storm. Fubuki glared at her with bitterness. "This… isn't over!"

"I think it is, I meant no disrespect to you Blizzard of Hell. But the moment you try and muscle your way into MY business. I will always fight back. Besides, if you have to depend on numbers to get your way… I would reconsider you plan of attack. After all, numbers don't always work in your favor."

Melee decided to leave shortly after. But still, the esper powers came out of nowhere, this time. They were far stronger than before. Perhaps more testing is needed, but for now, Melee knew she had to leave before anyone else saw what she did.

Meanwhile.

"Heroes Association, can I help you?"

A secretary was answering a call, one from Fubuki herself. "Wait, you need to slow down and explain again, what just happened."

Suddenly, the room came to a pause as they heard bits and pieces of the conversation. "Wait, are you certain? How could she, there is no record or indications that she had this kind of ability."

"Without a doubt? Is that what happened?"

"Very well, I will inform the Association immediately." She hung up the phone.

"Well?" demanded one of the men.

The secretary was a little startled. "We have just received a report from the Fubuki group. They had an encounter with Melee Brawler. Apparently, Miss Brawler possessed esper powers."

The room was silent. "How? According to our records, she never had that kind of ability. She wasn't an esper when registered, Amai Mask, never spoke of it and he discloses everything! How is this possible?"

"According to Fubuki, her power developed the moment she made skin contact with her. Fubuki felt a surge leave her arm and into Miss Brawler. Shortly after, Miss Brawler developed esper powers."

The room was rendered silent. "This is a development. If she can gain power through touch…"

"She could obtain any heroes power, and be unstoppable."

"Call Sitch at once, he has to know about this!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- What may come.

Melee had to get back home.

A feeling of dread came over her, without a doubt what happened between her and Fubuki will not go unsettled. There was also the creeping sensation she felt. Something was following her. The esper power has yet to vanquish. Unlike the last time, it dissipated in 20 minutes or so. Now, it's been lingering for over an hour. "What the hell is going on?" Melee muttered to herself.

CRASH!

The sirens went off.

"This is an emergency warning. City Z, threat level dragon! Evacuate the area"

Melee turned and saw a monstrous creature barreling towards her. The thing was literally aiming right for her! There was no choice. Standing her ground, Melee summoned the esper power, she was able to hold the monster in place until she could figure out a plan, but the thing was strong… too strong to hold, and her power was starting to leave her. "I got to get this thing out of here…" Breaking her hold, she took out her shurikens and weapons. She managed to throw three into the monster's face, one up its nose and another in its jaw for good measure. Piss it off enough, it will follow her out of the city.

The monster was a hideous thing. Tentacle arms, demonic face, scorpion tail and the body of a lizard. "Come on big boy, follow me!" she called to it.

The monster however didn't appear to want to chase after it, instead, it turned and went the opposite way! "What the hell… Is it luring me?" There was no other choice. Melee gave chase to it, she couldn't let this thing destroy the city! As she ran after it, her foot snagged! She crashed to the earth hard, yet she didn't remember seeing anything in front of her. Melee turned and found her foot was wrapped up by another monster! "Going somewhere?"

She tried to kick the damn thing off, but his grip was too tight. The esper powers she got finally wore off, "Let go creep!"

"Oh… not yet child… we have a plan for you!" The monster then expelled this horrid gas, Melee couldn't see, but the damn thing knocked her out cold. She couldn't fight back, she couldn't keep her eyes open…

In the city.

"Where the hell is Garou? I thought he would be all over this?"

"Maybe he's full?"

"Either way, I'm bashing it!"

The first S heroes on the scene were Metal Bat and Zombieman. Despite the size of the monster, the two were looking forward to a good fight. Metal Bat went in charging, with a leap into the air, he came down on the thing's head. Yet he was quickly swatted off. Hitting the ground a little hard, he tumbled and fell away from the fight. "The thing got a thick skull!"

"No shit." Said Zombieman.

Yet as soon as the monster appeared, it began to make a run for it! "Wait, it's running away?" said metal Bat.

"After it!"

The two chased it down to the abandoned side of the city, before it could slink away. They heard a loud BASH! By the time they caught up to the monster, it was dead. The head knocked clean off the body, and Saitama standing there with a smoldering fist. "Oh, hey" he said.

"Damn!" said Metal Bat.

"No kidding," uttered Zombieman. Then, his phone went off. "Zombie here."

He went off to the side to take the call, Saitama however appeared a little more distracted than usual. "Did you see Melee in the area?" he asked Metal Bat.

"Naw, didn't see her or Garou. Why?"

"Because, her shurikens were in the monster's face. But, she isn't here. I figured something may have happened to her, I mean, she isn't the one to leave a fight is she?"

"Speaking of Miss Melee. We are told to bring her into HQ as soon as possible. Something about a run in with Tatsumaki's sister."

"She hurt her?" asked Metal Bat.

Zombieman shook his head. "No, something else… something disturbing. She can absorb powers."

"When the hell did that happen!?"

"I would guess a few weeks ago. Probably after when Garou put his scales on her. I guess something else got transferred in the process." Said Saitama.

The two S Class heroes stared at him. "How could you know any of this?"

"Know what?"

"Never mind, let's find Melee and see if we can get to the bottom of this…" Zombieman paused. "Did you say you found her weapons in the monster's head?"

"Yeah, and knowing her, she wouldn't stop till this thing did. It's not like her to just throw something and run away right?"

Metal Bat cringed a little. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

Zombieman agreed. "If something has happened to her and Garou finds out, we may have another level dragon threat. He will rip the city apart looking for her."

Saitama picked his ear for a moment. "Well, better get looking. I'll see if Genos can help too."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- baited.

Melee slowly came too.

The world was dark around her, her body ached as she felt her arms stretched out. She was hanging, that was certain. But, why? With a few blinks of the eyes, she began to see a little more clearly. " _wakey wakey. You can't keep us waiting forever now, can you?"_

Melee's eyes shot open, she stared into the biggest eyeball she had ever seen! "You! Are you…"

" _Gyoro Gyoro, indeed I am. And you have arrived just in time."_ Looking about, Melee saw monsters gathering around and waiting. For what? She didn't know, but the looks in their eyes were not ones she cared for.

Gyoro Gyoro however commanded the room with her telepathic power. " _Friends, our failures define us. Our success rewards us, our patience brings us good times for all. You all remember the last time we brought the heroes to our step, how we planned for everything except we underestimated them! Not this time! This time, we are ready, this time we have the power. This time… our king will be unstoppable!"_

King? What is she talking about King? "Garou will never join you! He won't be your monster king!" Melee called.

Gyoro Gyoro only laughed. " _Oh, we have no need of him to be our king anymore. Lord Orochi refuses to vacate his title, in fact…"_ The room began to shake. Melee jostled in her chains as something massive was coming towards her. At first, she nearly didn't believe it. She heard only rumors of the Monster King Orochi, but never has she seen him in the flesh. He was massive, he towers over all other monsters. " _As you can see, our Lord Orochi has survived the attack by the heroes. However, he isn't complete, not just yet."_

"What do you mean he isn't complete?" said Melee.

 _"_ _You see, your little friend, my second best creation, Garou holds the key to completing the monster king. Lord Orochi will absorb him, taking every speck of his powers, mind and body into himself… We gave Garou the choice of becoming our new king. He refused. He said so himself, he doesn't want to be a monster anymore. So why not just let himself go, become one with the great Lord Orochi and allow the monster king to become whole, powerful and unstoppable!"_

"Absorb… You are going to kill him to make Orochi whole again!" demanded Melee. "You can't do that to him!"

" **We can, we will. And you are going to help us draw him out!** " said Lord Orochi. " **I want nothing but the best materials for my new body, I have heard Garou has a talent that I do not possess… I WANT IT!"**

Melee shook her head in disbelief. "I won't help you, I rather die than help you!"

" _Careful for what you wish for. Besides, that will occur in due time. For now, we need you alive!_ "

Lord Orochi reached down. He lifted the chains that held Melee in place. He brought her close to him, and placed the chain around his neck. She hung like a human necklace on the monster king. " **To the surface, draw out the heroes, leave no survivors. But Garou is mine!"**

Melee was helpless, she could only watch as the monsters began to leave and flood towards the surface. Close behind them were Gyoro Gyoro and the monster king. She tried to think of a way to get out, anything. But the chains were too thick, however, her wrists began to grow sweaty, the grip was loosening. She just needs a little more time…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 War.

The sirens were blaring from every city. Garou tried to drown them out, but couldn't. Every city was under attack, every city has a level dragon threat. "Melee, can you please close the windows?" he asked in a groggy voice. He couldn't bring himself to stand, let alone close it himself. His whole body ached in pain, he was in no mood to move. Yet, when he didn't hear her. Garou woke. Looking about the room, he found it empty. "Melee?"

She wasn't there. He knew she was only going out for a little while, the bounty she was hunting was a level C, so it would have been nothing for her to take down alone. But, why didn't she come back? Reaching for the remote, Garou turned on the TV, every channel was on the monsters attacking. No one was safe and every hero has been called in to help.

It was City L that caught his eye though. The monsters were there in hoards, laying waste to the world around them… then he saw the massive foot that trailed them. Immediately he perked up, the camera panned up and revealed the Monster King himself. Lord Orochi lived! "No… impossible!" Garou managed to get to his feet as he continued to stare at the screen. It was indeed him, but there was something else that made his blood run cold. Hanging around his neck, was Melee Brawler.

"Melee…. MELEE!" Garou rushed out into the world, taking to the skies and getting to city L as fast as he could. He wasn't the only one on the move. Down below, he saw Saitama running. Garou had no time to offer him a lift, he has to get to Melee before it's too late!

In City L.

Every S Class hero was there, everyone doing all they could to repel off the monsters as the people flee with their lives. Yet, despite all that they have killed, all the monsters who have been repelled and destroyed, they kept coming. "So, where's this student of yours that supposedly changed his ways Bang?" asked Atomic Samurai.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter. We are here, this is our fight!"

"I hope he isn't among this hoard, it would be a damn same to have to kill him now after all this."

"Shut up and fight!" Bang scolded.

The monsters were tough, all level demon or dragon. That alone made it difficult to contend with, but still, the heroes tried to preserver. "Uh… anyone know what to do about that one?" said Darkshine.

Lord Orochi was lingering in the distance, almost waiting for someone or something. "I thought it was destroyed!" protested Zombieman.

"Oh well, we got to put it down twice" said Metal Bat. Yet just as he heroes noticed Lord Orochi, did they see something flying over heard. "Whoa… is that… Garou?"

Silverfang appeared worried, Garou was heading right for the Monster King, Bang watched as Garou dive-bombed towards Orochi, he wasn't trying to strike him, he was aiming for something.

It was then. Bang saw it. Hanging around Orochi's neck…

"He's got Melee! Garou went on ahead to save her!"

"Of course he would go and save his girlfriend, to hell with everyone else running for their lives." Muttered Atomic.

Bang watched on helplessly as Garou tried to contend with the Monster King. The horns were troublesome as Lord Orochi could contort and control them at will. Many nearly struck Garou, but he managed to void the blow in the nick of time. Orochi appeared to grow frustrated with the battle. He grabbed hold of Melee, tore her from his neck and threw her away! Garou was quick to fly after her. Bang could hear her scream from where he stood. She was falling his way! Yet, before she could hit the ground, Garou swooped in, grabbed her and took the brunt of the fall. The road tore up, the bodies of fallen monsters burst into chunks and gore. At first, there was no movement, Bang was about to rush to them when Garou's wings opened.

They lived!

#

Garou did a quick inspection of her to ensure she was unharmed. Besides her wrists being slightly cut from the shackles, she was no worst for wear. Melee looked into his eyes and embraced him tightly. "We have to get your out of here. This is all a ploy to draw you out!" she said.

"To get me? Why?"

"Orochi isn't complete, he's not at his full strength. He's out to absorb you! He wants your power." Said Melee. She suddenly began to peer behind Garou's back. The Monster king has gone all out, summoning his full strength and taking aim at them. "Garou…."

He didn't even turn to see. Instead, Garou's wings wrapped around Melee and himself as a torrent of fire came down upon them.

"GAROU, MELEE!" shouted Silverfang.

The heat was too intense for any hero to get through, not even Genos would attempt to run into the fire to help them. The flames only intensified, the pressure and heat continued to build, everything in its path became destroyed…

When the Monster King finally stopped, only one thing stood out. Garou and Melee. The two were no worst for wear. Garou's body was smoldering from the fire, but he was unharmed. He released Melee, before turning his sights to Orochi. Rage began to consume him, the power surged through all his limbs and every fiber of his body. "Garou… please, be careful!" said Melee.

He didn't utter a word, his sight was locked on Orochi.

He erupted.

Garou let himself become consumed in the monster urge, he unleashed the power he kept bottled up inside of himself and grew nearly to Orochi's size.

None of the heroes knew he could do this, none were aware this was what he was suppressing all along. He unleashed a demonic roar to Orochi, but the monster king merely smiled.

Melee watched on, feeling almost helpless… almost. She turned to the heroes. "We have to help him!"

However, she noticed none of the heroes really taking an interest. "Well, we are to ensure the people evacuate first. Then we got to see about taking down Orochi. Garou can hold him off for now…" said Atomic Samurai. "Besides, we also have one other task, taking you into the association for quarantine."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Melee demanded. "I didn't do anything wrong. Also, you are just going to leave him alone with Orochi? He needs help! He can't fight for a long period of time when he's that large, it's torture for him!"

"We have our orders." Said Flashy Flash. "Are you going to come along peacefully or not?"

Melee shook her head to it all. "I don't believe it. You aren't going to help him… are you? Not one of you."

"Melee, you need to understand…"

"No Bang, you need to understand. This… THIS is what Garou has been fighting ever since he started turning again, this is how he was suppose to look like after he was lured by Gyoro Gyoro. He's gotten worst since, but has managed to keep himself together. And you are going to let him get consumed by Orochi, just to bide yourselves some time?"

No one said anything. "If you won't help him, then I will!"

"You are to be coming with us, remember." Said Tatsumaki.

"I'm helping him first!"

"Yeah, with what?" said Child Emperor. "You know you need to absorb someone's power to even participate in a fight like that. No one here is going to give it to you willingly."

Before Melee could speak, she was suddenly grabbed. Genos took hold of her wrist. "Melee Brawler, by request of the Heroes Association. I am placing you under arrest."

She was about to protest, until she noticed and heard something odd. The sound of metal disconnecting, Genos's hand divided from the wrist. She saw the cable connected to it… he wasn't arresting her… he was helping her! She looked to Genos and whispered a quite thank you to him.

Then she ran.

Melee made it appear she was trying to run away, yet with Genos he was quick to swing his arm around, with the momentum and force that he used, the cable ensnared the heroes within. In one quick leap, Melee took hold of Tatsumaki's leg just as the cable constricted. She felt the surge of power going though her body. Yet, Atomic Samurai attempted to hack the cable off. He managed to pull his sword, but merely nicked the metal, causing an electric surge to course through! A surge of electricity went through not just the heroes, but Melee herself! She then felt the rush. Every one of them unwillingly gave her what the possessed. But she also never took from more than one hero before.

The surge short circuited Genos's wrist, the cable went limp as all who were ensnared were released once more. Melee let go of Tatsumaki, the heroes slumped. Falling to their knees in a temporary weakness, Melee however felt the strongest she had ever felt.

Flashy Flash's speed.

Atomic's and Bang's skill.

Metal Bat, Zombieman endurance and healing.

Darkshine and Puri Puri's strength.

Tatsumaki's esper power.

Child Emperor's wisdom.

Genos's fire.

In a distant window she found her eyes changed too. They were completely white. But it didn't matter to her. She felt it all, and it was time to use it! Without delay, she took Metal Bat's bat, and one of Atomic's swords. "I'm sorry I had to do that, but I have to help him. If you don't… no one else will." With that, Melee ran as fast as she could to Garou. She hopes to reach him in time…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Power

Garou stared at the King of the Monsters, his fists clenched and body ready and waiting to fight. " **Pitiful. You still cling on to your humanity; you FIGHT this change, and the very thing you wanted since we first saw you. And now, you reject it!"**

" ** _I didn't know what I wanted. I got stronger, but this made me weaker at the same time. You want to fight, fight me!"_**

" **Pathetic."** Orochi then took in Garou's appearance. He was very much like himself, but of course he was. Garou consumed the best and still living parts of Orochi's old body. **"You, Garou will have a distinct honor. You will complete my form, and I will be unstoppable**!"

" ** _Go to hell!"_** In one swift movement, the whole city block was reduced to rubble, Garou charged right at Lord Orochi, fists balled and ready for a fight. But he had to be careful. He remembered his last battle with the monster king, yet this time, Garou isn't a small human, he stands nearly his equal!

Garou could keep up! He could keep up with the monster king! Yet each and every hit, every blow he took or gave, he could feel it. His mind slipping. The rage and anger grew and started to consume him. Garou locked armed with Orochi, neither one giving the other ground, they were too evenly match. " **I will admit, I am impressed.** " Said Orochi.

" ** _Really… I'm not_**!" Garou managed to land a knee shot to the chest of the monster king, repelling him back, but not enough to knock him down. Yet, in that strike, Garou began to feel it again. The agony in his body that started to spread through him. It all came from his core and burned like a fire. Orochi merely glared at him.

" **Pathetic. You are far stronger than this, and yet you refuse to give into it. You are a waste of potential! Give up already, surrender to me, become part of something far greater than yourself**!"

" ** _GO TO HELL_**!" Garou roared.

In his anger, he snapped. The surge went through him, everything he tried to contain and control was unleashed, Garou's body began to expand and unleash the hoard of monsters that made him into this. Just like Orochi did when they first fought, but Garou couldn't control it.

" **Yes, that is it. The power waiting to be unleashed… waiting to join me**!" Orochi struck hard and fast. Garou couldn't read his movements, he couldn't control himself as he went into berserk mode. He struck at everything that moved, it was only enough to repel the threat and nothing more. Still, he would try to hold his ground. They locked arms again, this time, their monster parts also became deadlocked, each trying to land a blow, a bite or lash. " **Give into it, give into the power. Let it consume you… so I can!** " Orochi laughed.

It only angered Garou. With a strong burst of acid, he sprayed it onto Orochi's face. It did nothing to harm him, but it broke the deadlock they were in. The battle though was wearing on Garou. He felt himself go numb, his actions weren't his own anymore… he couldn't understand why he was losing all control. He was brought to his knee, trying to contain and regain himself. That was the moment Orochi waited for. Garou could only watch in horror as Orochi opened up his chest, tentacles and jawed limbs came rushing out, grabbing on to Garou and tried to pull him in!

Garou resisted, he tried to unleash his own demonic appendages to counter Orochi but found them unresponsive to his thoughts and commands. He didn't control his body anymore. The ground beneath him started to slip, he felt himself getting pulled closer and closer to the monster King. " **Yes… You will make a fine edition to me. This was the potential I saw in you, the potential of making me unstoppable! I will rule this world thanks to you!"** Orochi said.

Garou tried to regain himself, he closed his eyes and tried to remember his past lessons from the dojo. But all he could remember was everything that led him to wanting to be stronger, to be a monster to be the ultimate dragon threat in the world.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 the struggle.

At first, he saw his own reflection. Not what he became but his old, human self, staring at him, just as he wanted to savor his former reflection, it changed.

Garou then saw it, his younger self, cheering for the bad guy to win, but was always disappointed to know the hero always wins, no matter how hard the villain may try. He always loved the monsters on his favorite TV show, they were far more interesting than the same hero going it and destroying them. It was at a tender age when he decided he would change things, to show the world the monsters were better even greater than the protagonists.

Then, in the school grounds, he was picked on. When he defended himself, the children would always gang up on him, claiming they were only playing when Garou decided to play rough. When they were the ones physically hurting him. He kicked one kid and the world turned on him. It only grew worst when he spoke of how monsters were defending their homes only to be destroyed by heroes, made him the schoolyard monster during recess. He was beaten up and put down because of it, because he was sympathetic to the creatures all children are taught to fear and conquer. He also learned that those who are popular, are considered heroes among their peers. They make the rules.

They have the power.

Then… there was the transformation. Where he was trying to do everything he could to become stronger, to turn into the monster threat that will have the world take notice of him. The beatings he gave out to heroes and the ones he got in return against those whose strength was greater than his. Each battle made him turn darker, each fight he felt the growth of power. Each moment contributed to his transformation.

"You finally remember now, don't you?" the reflection spoke.

It was here in his mind where he found the source of his anger. At first, it lurked in the shadows, only to slowly reveal itself. Garou was confronted by his pre monster self; The one red eye, the hair turning red and the black clothing given to him by the monster association slowly melding to his own flesh. He said nothing at first, but then felt the strikes. The hard blows came to his stomach, jaw and chest. Garou became winded, but stayed on his feet. "You really think you could just forget about me?" asked his pre monster self. "Did you forget the reason WHY you trained so hard? WHY you endured hell time and time again? Did you really think I would let this go? Did you think you could get rid of me that easily!"

"So it's you… I really am fighting myself."

His doppelganger smirked. "Not just me…" Garou felt a strong hand come over his head. Lifted off his feet, he was thrown hard to the ground not once, but three times! He barely picked himself up when a massive foot came crushing down onto his back. Garou barely peered over his shoulder when he saw him. Awakened Garou began to push his weight on to his spine. Yet, as quickly as he attacked, it stopped… Until a massive fist came down on his body. Garou felt his body; mind and spirit become suppressed into the ground. He barely turned himself over, but he saw them now. Lingering behind his pre monster self was the awakened Garou, then the monster awakened Garou became. "We are not going anywhere, you cannot ignore us, and you cannot defeat us! We are part of you, and you cannot control our actions!" said Awakened Garou. He even smirked. "We will continue to bog you down, to keep you down so we can take control again!"

But Garou himself was not about to let his past beat him, not again. He summoned his strength to stand once more. He could feel the pressure building up around his body, keeping him weighted, but he resisted. He then fought with all his might to get up and out of the hole his past put him into. He barely made it out, he couldn't stand but he was out of the hole. Then his past began to make a move.

His former forms became to surround him. "We worked so hard to become this strong, you remember, don't you?" asked red haired Garou. "And yet, when you were defeated, you became human again. Oh, then your monsterfication restarted. You were getting stronger and stronger, what we have always dreamed of. Even when Gyoro Gyoro said you could rival that of the monster king Orochi, you knew you could… and now… you are his rival… but… YOU FIGHT IT!" he was kicked across his jaw, Garou felt the blood trickle from his lip as the three circled him once more. "And now… now you don't want this power? You want nothing to do with it? You betrayed yourself, you betrayed US and for what?!"

He slowly tried to pick himself up off the ground, only to take kicks to his ribs by the monster version of himself. He began to cough up blood from the blows. And yet, he took in the visions of his former selves and noticed they were angry and pissed off at his actions.

"We are level dragon threat to the world. You threw it all away why? Suddenly, you want to become the hero?" said Awakened Garou. "Look at me! This is the form that took down every S Class hero that came our way! Now… you are beyond this form, able to take down monsters and devour them without a second thought and retain their power for yourself…" it paused. "I would have KILLED for that. And you… you didn't want this anymore?"

"No" said Garou. "I learned that there are things, people stronger than myself. I'm strong, so what? What was my purpose after becoming a monster? What more was there to accomplish, to live for?" he demanded his past selves. "What if you succeeded? What then? What would you have done if everything you desired came true?" he asked. He then glared at the three with bitterness. "I cannot live without consuming monsters now, I cannot keep full without it. It's a life that is difficult to live with, but I endure."

"You became weak the moment you saw that hero girl!" said his pre monster self. "Why? We never needed anyone or anything. We are strong just on our own. Others make you weak. SHE made you pathetic!"

"She understood me!" he snapped back. "She knew what I did, what I became, what I am becoming. Never did she judge me for that."

"She was there to tame you," said the monstrous Garou. "She made you retain your humanity, so you don't achieve your fullest power!"

Garou sneered, but then he smirked. His arrogant smile spread across his lips before he gave out a laugh. Slowly, he picked himself off the ground. "I just realized something…" he said in a taunting voice. "Despite everything you have said, you keep forgetting that I have been all of you! I have remembered everything I endured as YOU!" he announced. "You don't realize, what I have become was far greater than all of you put together?" he said. His counterparts appeared confused. "You are fighting for power, you wanted to become stronger. Did you?" he asked. "Because _**I DID**_!" he snapped. His arrogant smile didn't vanish. "And you know what else? Since I have been all of you, I have grown stronger than all of you... You are now the weakest parts of me!"

"Us! Weak?!" demanded awakened Garou. "You didn't nor could have survived without us!"

"That was before, and I can do it now. Because as I said…"

POW!

Garou struck down his awakened monster form with one punch, one punch and it turned to dust. "I got a lot stronger." He turned and took out the other monster versions of himself with fists of flowing water, until he turned to the half turned version. He was scared! Trembling at the sight of him now.

"How… just how… We were the strong ones, we were the ones who became the monster when we sought to. How can you be stronger than us, all of us for that matter?"

Garou only smiled. "I learn, I adapt, I adjust… I change!" Garou grabbed his counterpart by the throat. "And one other thing… I have something worth fighting for!" Garou lifted his pre monster self up off his feet before slamming him to the ground, rendering him to dust. "I control who I am… I control what I become!"

His eyes shot open, Garou woke just as he was on the cusp of being consumed by Orochi when something stopped him. From his back, the serpents grew into long, sharp spikes. They impaled through the monster King! His chest demons released Garou from their grasp as he was able to pull away and get some distance. He closed his eyes briefly for a moment as he felt his body fall into sync once more. Everything was his to control, his mind, body and sprit were as one. Even his appendages appeared ready for battle.

" **How?"** demanded Orochi. " **How can you be in control? You still have your humanity, how can you be this strong?** "

Garou only smiled, his monster limbs with the demonic serpent like dragons and his own hands lifted and flipped off Lord Orochi. " ** _Let's end this!_** "


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Brain or Brawler

On the street.

Melee kept running, despite the fact that Garou and Orochi were fighting, she would risk it all to ensure Garou knows he has someone watching his back. She feared the worst if the fight should go on longer than what Garou is able to handle. He isn't in full control over himself, he is still resisting the monster urges and instincts while clinging to his own humanity. He refuses to let that go, he didn't the last time, he won't this time either.

But that could she do? Melee tried to think of options as to how to help Garou, but then it hit her. Garou will have to handle Orochi, there is another that needs to be taken out as much as the monster king himself. Gyoro Gyoro! With that, Melee knew what she had to do. She will find Gyoro Gyoro and make certain she never troubles Garou again! Without the voice telling him what to do, Orochi maybe easier to defeat!

Looking about the city ruins, Melee tried to find her. Tatsumaki's power allowed her to sense the other esper, she was about two city blocks away. It was time to put an end to this!

Melee had to hurry, the moment she saw Garou in trouble she knew she had to act fast. She hacked and slashed anything in her way, any monster that opposed her was disposed of. But her eye kept wondering to Garou. That monstrous look in his eyes returned. He bore five eyes with blank and empty stares. None gave any indication that he was in there still. But she knew him. He would preserver. Melee froze the moment she saw the monster king grab hold of Garou and began to draw him into himself. "NO! GAROU!" she called, but then, something happened. The extra eyes he possessed closed, only for a moment, then, two of them opened, but they were his. Garou's eyes returned! But was he in control?

He managed to escape Orochi's grasp by impaling him with his own dragon serpents. What surprised Melee was how they appeared. He couldn't do that before, and they looked a lot like they were made of Obsidian… did he absorb her necklace during his transformation? Either way, it allowed him to put some distance between himself and the monster King. "Garou… are you in control?" she asked.

Then, she saw him flip off the monster king with every appendage he possessed. "Yep, he is." She said. As much as she wanted to help him, there was little she could do for now. But, there was something that can help prevent this from getting any worst or happening again. On the only remaining building that stood, Melee saw her. Gyoro Gyoro watching from afar and keeping an eye on everything occurring. It was time she gets cut out of the picture.

With Flashy Flash's speed, Melee was able to run up the side of the building. All the while, she went over in her mind what she was going to do and how to go about doing it. Gyoro Gyoro is a powerful esper and is far more capable with her psychic power than Melee was. But it won't stop her.

Melee cleared the rooftop, not before shouting her infamous battle cry. "BBBRRRAAAAWWWLLLL!" with Metal Bat's bat, she slammed it to the rooftop. Knocking Gyoro Gyoro off her base. It startled her enough that she fell off the rooftop! Yet, was quick to catch herself with an esper bubble and transport to the ground below.

"You ain't getting away that easily." Muttered Melee. She then ran for it, as fast and hard as she could, Melee ran to the edge of the rooftop before jumping off the side! She was ready with the bat in hand to strike Gyoro Gyoro. Yet once more, the esper monster moved out of the way. Not before feeling the tremors from Melee's blow!

" _You? How could you possess such power? It's not possible!"_ said Gyoro Gyoro. The monster meat puppet then looked at where Melee fell from. " _That should have killed you, your legs should be shattered, your arms broken!"_

Melee merely smiled. "Took out a few loans." She dropped the bat to the side before clasping her hands together. "Incinerate!" The fire burst from her hands, yet once more Gyoro Gyoro threw up her protective bubble, diverting the flames around her.

" _You got this power because of him, didn't you?"_ she demanded.

Melee smirked. "What if I did?"

Melee went into a full charge once more, using Atomic's sword, she tried to slash and hack her way at Gyoro Gyoro, but each time she tried to land a blow, the same damn energy bubble went up, blocking the strike. "That's six times you've done that." Melee warned. "I would be careful if I were you."

Gyoro Gyoro glared. " _I have wanted to destroy you the moment you interfered with my work. I was supposed to be the one to awaken Garou to his true potential, the perfect subject of becoming the ultimate monster! But you… you just had to show him compassion. You had to give him a friendly ear to speak to. If it weren't for you, I would have two monster kings at my command!"_

"You really believe that, don't you?" said Melee. She began to laugh. "Oh, you and your visions of the future. How adorable!"

" _You are in no position to be mocking me, human!"_

"That depends. You haven't landed a strike on me yet either!" Melee stood at the ready with the sword in hand, she made another run at Gyoro Gyoro, but this time, she felt herself freeze in place. Gyoro Gyoro's power was felt for the first time. Melee couldn't move at first, but knew she had to bide her time.

" _You will no longer be a thorn in my side, I am going to rip you apart!_ "

"You aren't the first… or the last to say that to me." Melee then focused, she summoned Tatsumaki's powers and repelled Gyoro Gyoro's! With the link broken, Gyoro Gyoro froze.

" _Impossible! You cannot have all their powers, it's impossible!"_

Melee merely smiled. "I do have to say this to you. Thank you… for introducing Garou and I. If it weren't for you… We never would have crossed paths. For that, thanks… but that is the extent of my gratitude!" Melee focused on Gyoro Gyoro, thanks to Tatsumaki, her esper powers were greater than that of the monster. She began lifting her off the ground.

" _Stop… what… what are you doing!"_

"You said you wanted to feed Garou, he was a growing boy after all…" Melee began to float herself, her feet lifted off the ground as she brought Gyoro Gyoro along with her. She flew just within range of Garou and Orochi when she yelled. "GAROU! SNACK!"

With all her might she sent Gyoro Gyoro flying through the air. Orochi saw her and tried to take her out of the sky….

Only to have Garou catch her in his jaws and swallow her down.

Orochi roared aloud in rage.

Melee knew now was the time to strike. She launched herself through the sky, and took aim right at the Monster King with the sword of Atomic Samurai in hand. His horn came barreling towards her, yet thanks to Flashy Flash's speed, she was able to avoid and even run up them to get a closer shot. The sword repelled and skimmed off the horns of the monster king, the metal isn't strong enough to pierce, but it should be strong enough to at least offer a distraction. She took to the air. "BBBBRRRRAAAWWWLLLL!" she howled and brought the sword down.

It broke through!

The sword managed to slice into Orochi, but it was merely a paper cut on his forehead. Melee was then repelled off, a horn came right at her. But thanks to the heroes' reflexes, she used the momentum to propel herself off. Garou was quick to catch her with one of his own appendages. " ** _Nice try, but we need something heavier_**." He said.

Melee agreed, Garou turned his head slightly and smiled. " **Speaking of a heavy hitter."**

"Need a distraction?" she asked.

" ** _Yeah, ready?"_**

Melee held the sword ready. "Fire!" She was thrown back right at the monster King, he appeared annoyed to see her come flying towards her, but then, she suddenly shifted her body and began to drop. Garou's fists came right at his face, knocking back Orochi and making him stumble.

" **You cannot win! You cannot beat me! We are too evenly matched!"** Orochi protested.

Garou laughed. " ** _I had no intention of beating you_**!" His tail lashed just behind him, snapping something off the ground. " ** _I was merely biding time_**." With a flick of his tail, he threw what was taken. Out of nowhere, Saitama came and striking the monster king. Orochi burst into chunks, and dispersed throughout the sky…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- The war ends.

It was all over, Finally over.

Melee was able to float down to the ground without harm, but her sights turned to Garou. She didn't know if he would be able to bring himself back after fighting so long in that form. Yet, she was hopeful. Watching and anticipating, she prayed he was strong enough. Garou turned and found her waiting for him, he gave but a nod as his eyes closed. Her heart lifted as he began to shrink without crying out in pain or agony.

When he returned to his normal size, she couldn't contain herself. Her arms wrapped over his shoulders and she planted the biggest kiss on his lips. He didn't resist her, and made certain she was kissed back. "You did it!" she whispered to him.

He gently pressed his forehead against hers. "We did it," said Garou. Neither one wanted to let the other go, after the hell they both endured, they made it out in once piece. Melee pulled back, just as Garou felt his head hurt. In the middle of his forehead just above his eyes, another eye grew. At first it looked like Gyoro Gyoro's but was quick to change to his own. He blinked it once before closing it up again, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Don't show that one off," snickered Melee.

When they broke from their embrace, Melee turned and saw the S Class heroes waiting, none looked very happy about what happened. "You used us!" said Flashy Flash.

"You took my sword!" scolded Atomic.

"And my bat!" said Bad.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" demanded Child Emperor.

Melee shrugged. "Thanks for the loan? Look, this all wears off within an hour. So don't worry about it."

"It's been two." Said Bang. "And you still have our strengths,"

Melee checked a window that remained in tact. Her eyes were still white. "Did I take them permanently?" she asked.

All the S Class heroes still possessed their strengths and talents, however, they didn't intend on sharing them with her! "We better take you in now before anyone else gets their talents taken." Said Atomic.

Melee was about to go willingly, however, Garou's coiled his tail around her and pulled her back towards himself. "She's not going anywhere with you."

"Garou, now isn't the time…"

"No, it is time. It's damn time I stood up for myself and for Melee. You were all sitting on your asses, not willing to lift a finger to help me to help her when it mattered most! You think this is fair? You think just because we are like this, it's okay to let us die? We risked our lives for not just you, but all the cities today, and you have the audacity to state she has to go with you because she used your powers and talents to the best of her ability to combat the king of the monsters? Where were you to help me? Huh?"

"You don't get to pass judgment on us!" scolded Zombieman.

"No, I don't, do I? I'm just a monster… heroes always defeat them don't they? The heroes always win. I said before, I am changing the script. Today, it was the monsters that became the heroes," he uncoiled from Melee, but kept her close to himself. "If the association wants to talk to us, they can. I don't want to see any of you otherwise!" He was quick to scoop Melee into his arms and take to the skies before the heroes could stop him. Many didn't appear to make the attempt to. Genos began walking away from it all.

"Where do you think you're going. We got to catch them!" said Tatsumaki.

Genos refused. "It isn't a wise course of action, considering what we just witnessed. Melee has full use and understanding of our talents and powers. Garou just mastered his. The fight is not in our favor, even if we are all at full strength, and I can assume we are not."

The Heroes were silent. "He's got a point," said Metal bat.

"Still, we're going to let them walk away from this?" asked Child Emperor.

"Do you have any other ideas as to how to go about it?" asked Darkshine.

#

Garou landed back home with Melee in his arms. He couldn't let her go, not after everything they went through together. They walked in through the door, but were surprised to see someone sitting, waiting for them. "This is ballsy, even for you. No legions, no heroes…" said Garou.

He stood from his chair. "I have a proposition for you… both of you…"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Class in session

The Heroes association called for an unprecedented meeting, the gathering of every class superheroes possible. C, B, A and S. They filled inside headquarters. Murmurings exchanged among them. "What is this all about?"

"I think we are all going up a class after the events of the war"

"Really? I'll be in class S?"

"I don't know if it will be that easy…"

Silence came as Sitch entered the room and took the podium. "Greetings, everyone, and thank you for coming. I want to say how proud and appreciative I am to be standing in your presences. For everyone who fought in our darkest hour, and for the victory over the monsters, I say thank you!"

The heroes applauded. "This better hurry up, I have a movie to do." Muttered Amai mask.

Sitch continued. "In recent days, the association has come to an agreement of sorts. We are establishing another class of heroes effective immediately."

This got the room whispering. Another class? Even the S class were stunned. "Wait, why didn't you tell us about it? Are they a higher class than we are?" demanded Tatsumaki.

"This particular class will be on par with the S class. But, unlike the S class, membership will be determined by those members only. No outside influence from either the association, S or A class."

"What!" demanded Sweet Mask. "Who are these so called heroes who get their own status!"

Sitch called for calm. "I have come to the realization it may take a dragon to defeat a dragon. Thus from this point on, I have called this section of the association the M Class Dragons. Its first two members have been decided and accepted the title."

Sitch stepped off to the side, the room was aghast when Garou took the podium. He smirked to the masses and then to Sweet mask, mockingly blowing him a kiss.

Melee took to the stage as well, she was smiling from ear to ear as Sitch took over the podium. "The M Class Dragons will be working with all heroes if need calls for it. They will specialize with the S Class heroes, yet have given me their word that they will assist if need be with others."

"THEY get their own class! This is SO UNFAIR!" protested Tatsumaki. "In that case, I want in!"

Garou smirk only grew. "No" he said flat out. "But, we are extending an invite to one other."

The room filled with whispers once more, Garou looked about the crowd and saw him. "Saitama! Want to be in the M Class Dragon?" he said.

The room parted as every pair of eyes came upon him. "Caped Baldy? You want him!" demanded Darkness Blade.

Saitama was a little confused. "Uh… okay. Sure… What am I doing?"

"You are going to join us in the M Class. We are on par with the S class. You cool with that?" asked Melee.

His eyes widened. "wow… I need to think about it."

"I protest this!" said Amai Mask. "How does he get invited and not anyone else?"

Garou smirked. "Simple, I want someone on my team I can trust. Quite frankly, this is more for your benefit than mine. If you recall, Saitama was the only one of you heroes to ever beat me!"

Sitch called for an end to the meeting, much to the protest of some heroes, others were inquiring how they will get into the M Class Dragons. Garou however was rather pleased with how it went over. It pissed off a lot more people than he was expecting. "So… is this satisfactory for you? Both of you?" asked Sitch.

Melee nodded as Garou thought it over. "I don't know, we'll see." Then, his stomach rumbled. "I need something to eat, I'm in the mood for steak!"

"You're buying," said Melee.

"Technically, this is an M Class meeting… so the association is buying!"

In the ocean depths

The head of Lord Orochi lay. Unmoving, until one of the sea folk took notice. It approached with caution only to see the eyes blink. It turned to seek help, only to be impaled by a horn. The sea monster was slowly pulled towards Orochi, and pressed into his body.

The process starts again…


End file.
